Affairs in Uzumaki Family
by Hikennnn
Summary: Poll on profile .Mostly Incest Have been warned . Disclaimer now and I won't do it again Don't own Naruto . He is property of Masashi Kishimoto . Hinata owns him too .
1. After A Long Day Of Work

Hi guys this is my first ever story that I write

Be good with me guys

reviews are happily accepted as long as there is not anything that doesnt help me writing more

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the series , Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and so does Hinata

This story will be after Naruto is married with Hinata and their children are grown up

Chapter 1 : After a long day of work

Naruto was doing his usual work in office like a hokage he was. Signing papers and filling lots of forms was what kept him busy most of the thing was going through his mind at the moment, What was Hinata doing right now at their residence.

'' Man I wonder what Hinata is doing home right now.I just hope she isn't sad i can't be with her right now". he said.

'Damn all of this paper work , now I know why obaa-chan used to drink so much'-he thought to himself

\- With Hinata -

Hinata was right now at the kitchen of her and Naruto's house where they lived with their children Bolt and Himawari . Her children were out of the house right now so she was making them dinner for when they and their father came back and she was doing the favorite food of the family : "RAMEN"

Even though she liked more cinnamon rolls she started to like ramen more and more after living with Naruto for over 17 years together now

She was feeling quite lonely this days because most of the time her children were or on missions or training with their teams and her husband was hokage and came back home late at evenings.

She was done with making ramen so she decided to go and take a bath and relax till her family came back home.

-With Bolt-

Bolt was right now on a date with his long time crush he had since the academy, Sarada. After a long time her asking her out to a date he finally had managed to convince her to go on a date together. They were having ramen at Bolt's favorite place in Konoha Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

They were both now the rank of chunnin and were both on the same team with Inojin (the son oh Ino and Sai , sorry didn't know who else to put here), _with their sensei Konohamaru who was now on the rank of Jounin and had the right to have a team._

 _"Sarada-chan , wanna go somewhere after we are finished here eating here?" - Bolt asked Sarada after finishing his 10th bowl of ramen._

" Sure, we can go to the hokage monument if you want" - answered Sarada with a happy smile.

"Okay I'm full now of ramen so we can go now if you are done too"- said bolt

"Okay let's go I'm do..." Just when she was going to finish the sentence Sakura Uchiha teleported near them

"Hello Bolt-kun and Sarada-chan , sorry to intervine you but we have to continue training with Sarada so I'm gonna take her with me now. You can continue later what you were doing. Let's go Sarada." said Sakura turning her back at the two of them and starting to walk.

"Sorry about this Bolt-chan , I totally forgot about the training, but we can continue our date later ,okay." said Sarada who gave Bolt a kiss on his whisker marks in cheek and started running to catch up with her mother.

Bolt was stonned there holding his hand on the cheek she had kissed him. After that he paid for the food and walked home . While he was going home the need too piss caught him and he started running ti his house to get there in time before he would piss his pants.

-With Hinata -

Hinata was relaxing in her bath tube in the hot water filled with different flavours but most of it was cinnamon which was her favorite smell.

She was thinking when would Naruto come Home because it had been some time since they did it together and she was feeling pretty lonely .

At this thought she checked her house with her byakugan if any of her children was there and when she saw that none of them were there she put a finger inside herself and started pumping it in her pussy while with the other hand she went up and gripped the right massive breasts and started fondling it and pinching her nipple with her finger tips. She was feeling the need for more so she inserted another finger inside her and was now sucking on her nipple which she brought up to her mouth. she continued this and when two fingers weren't enough she inserted another one in her cunt and was rubbing her clit with he thumb.

-With Bolt -

Bolt was running to his house and when he arrived there he went through the front door and started undoing his pants while running to the only bathroom they had in house. He found the door open so he run in there now with his dick in his hand and went straight to the toilet that was on the right of bathtube and started peeing . After he was done peeing he was hearing some moans comming from behind the curtains of the bath tube and some slapping noise.

He opened the curtains to see his mother there naked ... Mastrubating.

-with Hinata -

Now she had four fingers inside her pussy and she was rubbing her clit with the thumb while sucking hard on the left breast nipple. While she was mastrubating she didn't regonize his son coming home since she had deactivated the byakugan but she was a lil bit scared when she heard someone peeing on the toilet that was on her side but she still couldn't stop pumping her fingers inside her and sucking on her nipple because it was feeling good and she was very close. Just when she was about to come she heard the curtains open and was shocked to see her son there with his dick hanging after the peeing he made. That stooped her in her tracks and looked at her son, she couldn't react or do anything she was too shocked right now .

"Mom, what are you doing?" asked Bolt.

"Son, I'm sorry you had to see this. I was bathing..." she stopped talking when she saw that Bolt's dick was getting erected at the sight of his her naked.

She turned her head the other way and was blushing heavily something she hadn't done in years.

Bolt still confused didn't know why she was blushing until he looked down and saw himself rock to hide it he turned around and was looking for his boxers and pants but couldn't find them anywhere.

When he started walking away from the bath he felt something grab his left turned around and found that her mother was holding him in place.

"B-B-Bolt-kun , do you find me a attractive that that happened to you?" she pointed at his still erect dick.

"Well you are a b-b-beautiful woman but you are still my mother"he said in a tone of discomfort and unpleasure.

"Bolt-kun if I wasn't your mother what would you do?" she asked him not knowing why though .

"Well I Would Fall in love with her." said Bolt now Blushing Tomatto red color

"Then why don't you come here and join me in bath and let me wash your back and we can talk more?" said Hinata now looking at his dick .

'God he his huge for his age, He is alomst like naruto was in his age 9 inches now, I wonder how big wil he be in the future' she thought to herself while she licked her lips not going unnoticed by her son.

"Ok MOM" said bolt as he hopped in the tube infront of her mother with his back towards her trying to hide his erection.

Hinata started to wash his back sending her hands down his back and bringing them up again until she wrapped her arms around his waist and send her hands to his dick and started to stroke it lightly.

" Mom What are you doing ?" almost screamed Bolt surprised with his mother.

"Well Bolt seems like you have a problem down there and we have to take care of it." said Hinata now pacing up the stroking she was giving and was pleased when she heard her son start to moan at pleasure of it.

Deciding to take the things to another level she spins Bolt around now facing her mother and started licking his shaft from the bottom to the tip of his dick

Bolt being new to this sensation he was almost cumming when he said.

"Mom I'm gonna cumm!" he said in almost a scream.

Right after he said that Hinata acted fast and took his shaft in her mouth now sucking hard on it. Bolt couldn't holt it back anymore and came on his mom's was doing her best to swallow all of it but it was too much and she took out his dick and some strings of cum landed on her face and boobs.

After he was done cumming she started to lick her boobs clean and take the cum from her face with a finger and licking her fingers clean .

Bolt was taking long breaths trying to stabilize after that feeling he just had releasing his first cum ever.

"Now Bolt is your time to take care of my problem " said Hinata while she spread her pussy lips with her fingers."Mom's pussy need something in it and she needs it bad. I want you now Bolt, Fuck your mother, I want it " said Hinata pleading for him.

Bolt almost jumped towards her when he was on top of her . "Are you sure mother you want to do it with me because I sure do want to do it with you?" asked Bolt

"Yesss Bolt i want it and i want it now " She pleaded soaking wet at her pussy.

Bolt lined himself at her entrance and pushed himself into her loosing his virginity to her mother.

" Mom You are so tight" Bolt said feeling it hard to move inside her she was so tight after a long time without sex.

"GO on Bolt push hard and Fast , Fuck your mother hard Bolt." Hinata encouraged her.

Bolt took out his dick expect his head and slammed hard in her pussy.

HE then started picking up pace and going faster.

"ohhhh YEss BOlt Fuck me . Fuck me Harder and Faster" said Hinata while moaning as hard as she could.

Bolt did as he was told and slammed even harder at her but felt like he was reaching his limit .

"Mom I'm gonna Cu.." Before he could finish it he Cummed inside her mothers pussy sending her over the edge and Making her cumm herself. Hinata was seeing stars right now. It had been a long time since she had sex and it felt good especially doing it with her son.

"Bolt it felt so good but next time cumm outside of me because we don't want me to get pregnant with me now don't we?"

"Ok Mom but you wanna do it again? Won't father find out?" asked Bolt

"Yes I want to do it again and even if father finds out I don't think he would be very angry with you because after all you made me happy and your father wants me to be happy doesn't he ?"

"ok mom But now let me gather my clothes on the house and go to sleep because this was a tiring experience." Said Bolt

" Ok " she said and kissed him on the lips before getting up after him and getting dressed for the dinner.

pheew Finally done the first chapter

Please be sure to favourite and review because it would help me writte more if you liked it.

The next chapter will be our shortly.

See yaa

I Didn't mention Himawari in this chapter but she will be mentioned soon

for any suggestion for the story send emails to me and review


	2. Shopping With DAD

Hi Guys here is the second chapter of Affairs in Uzumaki Family

I hope you liked the first one and if you did ithink you will like this one too.

any suggestions email me

If you don't know my email here it is : fita-1999

with that said let's continue with the story :)

—Chp.2 Shopping with dad—

—- With Himawari —-

Himawari was walking down the streets of Konoha when she remembered that she was short on clothes and underwear because she was growing up and the ones she had were becoming short for her, also in the last mission she had , there was a rough fight and some of her clothes got sliced and tore appart.

She was short on money too so she decided to go take her dad with her so he would pay her clothes when she was done shopping because he was hogake and had lots of money.

"Since I'm short on money , I Know the right person to talk to and take money from...Daddy." she said in a happy tone and started walking towards the Hokage tower.

—- With Naruto —

Naruto was doing his last paperwork for today when Shikamaru came inside his office.

"Hokage-sama your daughter is here and she wants to meet you." - Shikamaru told Naruto

" Let her in and please don't call me Hokage-sama because it makes me look older than you."- Answered Naruto .

After that Shikamaru went outside and called Himawari inside to meet her dad.

"Hello Daddy" Said Himawari while running towards him and hugging him tightly.

"O hey Himawari , what are you doing here ?" he asked returning the embrace.

"Well you see dad , you know I was on a mission this weekend and that I had to fight some mountain bandits, but after that fight most of my clothes were sliced appart and I'm running out of them , so please would you come with me shopping for new clothes , please Daddy?" Said Himawari with Puppy eyes towards him.

" Okay Himawari , no need for puppy eyes , I am done here for today so we can ge where ever you like to buy clothes . "

"yayyy" screamed in happiness Himawari

"Ok let's go now" Said Naruto as he handed the keys to Shikamaru to lock the door of his office.

They continued walking the streets of Konoha and a shop catched Himawari's attention . It was both for clothes and underwear shop.

"Dady lets go to that one ." pointed Himawari at the direction of the shop.

HE accepted and continued walking and entered the shop. Naruto being the Hokage was welcomed happily and she walked around the shop with her to choose her clothes .

Himawari got some basic ninja clothes and then they went to the underwear section of the store and she got some of different types of them some being simple panties some of them laced ones and some of them that looked like thongs much to Naruto's dislike she went to the changing room to try them and was followed by her father close behind. She made him stay infront of the changing room and to give his thoughts in her clothes.

While trying some of her lacy underwear she had some problems clapsing her bra behind her so she decided to ask for help to her father.

"Dad?" called Himawari

"Yes?"

"Can you help me a lil bit ?"

"What can I help you with ?" asked Naruto as he started entering the changing room.

" Can you please try and clasp my bra hook behind me?"

"Ok." was all that he said

He went behind her to help her when he noticed he was very close with her and that his dick rubbing against her butt cheeks. HE blushed heavily and hoped that she hadn't notice but it was too late.

"Dad what is that thing rubbing behind me ? " she asked innocently knowing excatly what it was and she was liking it.

"Sorry babe that's my penis."

"Wow dad you have a huge penis ." she said as she started moving her hips up and down his shaft .

"Baby what are you doing?" asked Naruto taken by surprise of her sudden move.

"Dad I Love having your penis in the middle of my butt cheeks and I want more." she said starting to twerk faster at his shaft.

"But I am your father and what if mother finds out ."

"Who said that mother has to find will never know unless we tell her, besides it seems like you are liking it too."

Naruto blushed as he saw that his dick was now fully erected and made his pants 3 size smaller. He himself started to feel pleasure from what his daughter was giving him so he reached down and groped her ass hard loving the feeling of her soft ass. Himawari moaned lightly at this and turned around and started to undo his pants and pulling down his boxers .

"Himawari we can't do this here . The workers can see us ."

"Well they will find out only if we be loud so let's keep it quiet ok."

She got down to her knees and started stroking him lightly at first. He was so thick that she could barely touch her fingers around him moan in pleasure she started licking his shaft from the bottom to the tip and when she made it all wet she started to take it in her mouth. She opened her mouth wide and got the head of his dick in her mouth and started to pump her head and taking more of him inside her. Naruto enjoying the feeling very much he started to lightly thrust with his hips to raise the pleasure. Himawari getting a better idea reached behind her back and unclasped her bras and took each boob on her hands and started to massage the rest of his shaft that she couldn't suck with her now small D size boobs. She was very big from most of the girls of her age. She got that gift from the genes of her mother mostly. She started sucking and massaging his dick harder only to gain a bigger moan from Naruto.

Naruto knew he was near .

"Himawari I'm gonna cum soon babe. Hurry up "

Hearing her father say that she sucked harder and earned a groan from a father as she came down her throat.

She couldn't keep up with his cum stream so she took the dick out of her mouth and some cum landed on her face and boobs.

"pheww that was great babe. But now is time for daddy to make you feel great too." he said as he crawled over Himawari and pushed her lightly on her back in the floor of the changing room that was big enough for them to do what they were doing. HE grabbed the hem of her lacy panties and pulled them down revealing her pink pussy soaked in juices from their fun. He put his hand above her pussy entry and started stroking it immediatly earning a moan from his then put a finger inside her pussy and started scratching her inner walls making her moan loudly this to take things further he leaned foward and started licking her pussy while he rubber her clit with his fingers. Himawari right now was seeing stars because she had never felt that good before, and she was moaning constantly. She felt herself getting close and she wanted to aware her father.

"Dad I'm Gonna cum so...Ahhhhhh" Before she could finish she sprayed her juices on her father's face and started breathing heavily.

"You taste good Himawari "he said whatever he could near his mouth with his tongue .

"Do you want to go all the way Himawari , because if you don't we can just leave this here."

"No Dad I want to go all the way. I want you inside of me ." she said as she spread her legs waiting for him.

He lined himself at her and with a last look at her for reassurence she nodded and he started thrusting in her slowly., but stopped when he reached a barrier.

He looked at her and with a last big thrust he tore her hymen and was all the way in here . Before she could cry out loud from the pain of loosing her virginity he reached up to her and kissed her in the lips to prevent noise and started fonddling her boobs with his hands.

After a minute of staying in that position for Himawari to get used with him inside she gave him a little twerk of her hips at his dick telling him it was okay to took almost all but the head of his dick and slammed back at her making her now release tears but not from pain from pleasure. He started picking up pace and going faster and harder in her making her moan in their kiss. They broke the kiss for air and they both knew they were near because this was all new to Himawari and for Naruto it was even hard to thrust in her from her tighness of being a virgin .

"Daddy I'm gonna cum" she said almost screaming as she came all over his dick clamping it inside her not being able to get it outside he came inside of his daughter hard.

After a few long deep breaths they were back to normal now smiling at each other. Naruto went and kissed her on the lips and they got dressed and paid for her clothes and left for home.

—-AT HOME —-

Bolt now being tired after his adventure with his mother was taking a nap in the living room couch as Hinata was on the other couch sitting and watching tv (in my world they have tv and cellphones) having the happiest smile she ever had in her had a great time with Bolt and now was waiting for her husband to come back home while time to time looking at her son who was sleeping peacefully.

After a few more minutes the main door was heard open as she saw her husband and her daughter walking together with bags in their hands.

"Where were you guys till now?" she asked them as they were now in the livingroom.

"Well I was out of clothes and took dad with me and went had a great time shopping right dad ?" she said looking innocently at her dad.

"Yeah sure we did" HE said scratching the back of his head as he went to his wife and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips but it was short though because their children were there.

"Ok now all at the table in Dinning room for dinner because we have the house speciality "RAMEN" "Hinata announced as she went over to her son so wake him up for dinner

They all sat on the dinner table all having a happy face and not telling anyone about their adventures.

—End of chapter 2 —

Well this was the 2nd chapter i hope you enjoy it

3rd chapter will be out soon

it will maybe be Naruhina .

make sure to give a favourite and a review

bye

see you later


	3. Discussing Family Bussines

Hi Guys here comes Chp.3 of Affairs in Uzumaki Family

As I said it will be a NaruHina chapter this time

I hope you enjoy it and if you do make sure to review and give a click to that favorite button.

With that being said let's continue with the story.

\- After Family Dinner -

Bolt and Himawari went to their rooms to get to sleep because it was getting late and they had a very tiring but exciting day today. Also and Naruto and HInata went to their room to get some rest too.

Naruto was in bathroom taking a shower while Hinata was in their bedroom to get changed for the night . Deciding to have a little fun with Naruto when he got out of the bathroom she decided to wear a see through lavender color night gown with black lacy thong and no bra thinking to give her husband an erecting sight when he came inside. Not taking long she heard the shower water get turned off since their room was next to it and got ready for him to entry the room. When he came in he was only in his towel around his waist but when he saw his wife in the bed with her legs opened and the attire she was wearing he got an immediate erection which caused his dick to be iron hard and make his towel fall from his waist to the floor.

"Like what you see , Naruto-kun?"

" You bet I do ." He said as he immediatly jumped in the bed and was on top of his wife with her legs to the sides of him and his dick resting above her pussy. He getting more excited seeing her without bra he ripped the night gown from her and started massaging her left boob with one hand while pinching her nipple with his fingertips while sucking hard on her now erected nipple on the right boob. After this feeling she was getting more and more wet on her pussy starting to feel her juices run down her legs since her thong could barely hide her pussy. Feeling like she was out of control in here she rolled him and now Naruto was on his back with Hinata on top of him. She went straight for his mouth and started kissing him as passionately as she could while she roamed her hands on his hard yet comfortable chest and abs. Feeling the need for air she broke the kiss and started to suck on his nipples while on the other side now Naruto had his hands on her ass while he reached out with his fingers and started fingering her pussy with now 3 fingers inside of her . Hinata missing the taste of his dick since it had been a long time since they had done it rolled herself and now was facing his dick while she put her pussy in front of the face of Naruto . She took off what was remaining from her night gown and tossed somewhere in a side of the room. She immediatly started sucking hard on his dick loving the taste of him in her mouth. She also found out that he tasted similar to Bolt and that made her even hornier and started sucking him all the way to her throat taking every inch of him inside. On the other hand Naruto had started licking her pussy and sucking her clit hard while now his fingers where inside her but hole pumping two fingers inside of her . He was enjoying her pussy juices so much that when he felt her deep throat him it almost send him to the edge grunting in her pussy while licking her hard. Hinata was now in a world of pleasure as she felt Naruto sucking her clit and pump her butt hole with his fingers send her over the edge as she made noises on his dick while she came hard on Naruto's face making his face shine with her juices in the moonlight that was comming from the window . Naruto also feeling her mouth vibrate on his dick made him cum hard on her awaiting throat as he released a huge load of him inside her almost choking her but she was able to swallow all of it.

"I really missed your scent Naruto , and I love feeling it again" she said as she went over and kissed him on the lips."Now I think it's time for the main event ." She said as she positioned herself on top of his dick and took all of it inside her pussy at once moaning hard but not hard to be heard outside the room. She didn't need time to get used to it as she had had him inside her before and started moving her hips up and down in a fast speed and was forcing her inner walls of pussy get tight getting more and more of Naruto's dick every time she went down. Wanting to take control of things Naruto rolled her under him and started thrusting in her as hard as she could and knew that she was liking it as she heard her moan stronger and feeling her walls tighten more which meant she was close to cumming . Wanting to do things more interesting , plus it had been a long time since they had done it he took his dick out of her making her groan at displeasure while he turned her in her knees and elbows and lined himself in her butt entry . Having his dick already wet enough from her juices as to not injury her he thrust hard and put more that the half of him inside her butt hole making it wider and making her have an orgasm from the intense pleasure she felt having him inside of her ass spraying her juices on her bed blankets . This made her enjoy it more as she started synchronizing with Naruto's moves and making her take more of his dick inside of her everytime and adding more and more pleasure as she had countless mini orgasms while doing this . Naruto on the other hand feeling her ass tighten more and more as she cummed several times was making it hard for him to hold on as he cummed hard on her asshole filling her with his cum and making her have the still hardest cum for the night as she squirted all over her bad making it all wet .

Naruto pulled out of her as he watched his cum travel from her butt hole to her tights and into the covers . He leaned foward to her and embraced her on a hug as he pulled the covers over them selfs not minding their cums being on it .

"I really missed you Naruto . It had been a long time since we did it together. "  
"Yeah , I missed you too Hinata and I'm sorry I couldn't your needs."  
"Naruto I Have something to tell you and please don't be mad at me."  
"I could never be mad at you . You can tell me anything."  
"Well today when I was having a bath I felt lonely and started mastrubating in the bath , but what I didn't know was that Bolt was in the bathroom to and was peeing . He heard me making noises and opened the curtains and saw me naked and I saw his dick too. Then he had an erection watching at me , but when I asked him what would he do if I wasn't his mom , he said that he would fall in love with me so I invited him in the bath with me and then I started stroking his dick and one thing led to another and we ended up having sex and he cummed in me since it was his first time. Please Naruto don't hate me for doing this but I was lonely and didn't think straight."She said to him as she was ready to cry but Naruto hugged her and stopped her from doing it .  
"Don't worry about it baby , The good thing is that you got a relief from your loneliness and got happy from than . Besides I have something I want to tell you that maybe you won't like very much"He told her .  
"Whatever it is Naruto , I don't think it is worse than I did and I will hear you out and not judge you for whatever you did." she said reliefed that he didn't shout at her for what she did.

"Well you know that I was shopping with Himawari for clothes and underwear together since she already told you about the shopping. When we were shopping she got some underwear and went in the changing room to try them but couldn't clasp her bra so she asked me to help her. When I went inside to help her I got too near her to clasp her bra and didn't regonise my dick being in the middle of her butt cheeks . She then started moving her ass up and down and got me erected and wanted to continue more even though we were on the changing room and somebody could see or hear us. She gave me those puppy eyes I couldn't resist and we did it inside the changing room and I took her virginity . Her being too tight loosing her virginity like you were made me unable to pull out and cum inside her. I'm sorry to tell you that this happened between us."

"Well since you forgave me about having sex with Bolt I think this makes us even , so don't worry. I forgive you too . " She said as she kissed him on the lips.

"But what do you think , should we continue this with our children or what ?" Asked Naruto

" Well since we both enjoyed that feeling and they did it too than maybe it wouldn't be a problem as long as it stays between us in the family . Plus they are at their puberty now and need help to cross over it . " Said Hinata now smiling at Naruto.

"We will discuss this with them then in the morning . For now let's sleep ." Said Naruto as he kissed her on the lips and hugged her close to him as she put her head in his chest and drifted to sleep.

\- Next Morning -

Hinata was up early as she took the dirty covers and out them into the laundry machine and started making bacon and eggs for morning for her family. After she was done with the breakfast she heard footsteps on the staircase and she saw her husband coming her way in sleepy eyes. He went to her and kissed her on the lips as they sat on the table and waited for their children to come. Not long enough they heard two pairs of footsteps and saw Bolt and Himawari coming to them and giving both of their parents a kiss on the cheek as they sat down on the table. During the breakfast they didn't say anything to the children but after breakfast HInata awared them that they had some family business to discuss and called them all in the livingroom. They all sat on couches and Naruto started to talk. 

"Me and your mother had a talk last night and told each other what happened between me and Himawari and her and Bolt."  
"Please dad don't punish me . I wanted to try it and did it with mom . I won't do it again just don't do anything to me ." pleaded Bolt to his father.  
"Please mom what happened between me and father was my fault and you don't neeed to say anything to dad. I wanted it so it is my fault." Himawari confessed to her mom.  
"Relax you two . We are not going to punish you , in fact we are going to allow it to happen as long as it stays in the family and nobody says a word to anybody else, Understand?" Explained Naruto  
"Yess, DAD" They both said in unison.

"Ok now with that being settled down as I remeber Bolt has a mission and Himawari has a training to attend to so both of you get ready and go to your jobs . WE can have fun latter because even I have to be a Hokage for the village." Said Naruto as they all went to their jobs leaving Hinata at home wich started doing dinner ready from now so she would have her day free.

Finally this chapter is done  
I hope you like it  
Support me by reviewing and favoriting the story.  
SEE you latter on the later chapters because this is not stopping here.


	4. Mission Pleasure !

Here it is everybody . What all of you have been waiting for.  
Chapter 4 is here and be sure about it this story in not gonna end in 5 or 6 chapters.

A Very big thank you to all of you that give me good reviews and support this story.  
Let's continue on with the story.

\- Chapter 4 Mission Pleasure - ( I know the name sucks but couldn't come with a better one)

\- With Bolt -

After the discussion he had with his parents this morning he was running happy through the village of Konoha to get fast to their meeting point for Konohamaru to give them information about the mission they had been given to him and his team. Why he was happy you would say . Well there are two reasons for that one :  
1\. He would get to fuck his mother again.  
he would now meet his crush Sarada and go on a mission with her.  
After Sakura destroyed their first date and she had kissed him in the cheek he couldn't wait to meet her again.

After 2 or 3 minutes running fast above the roofs of the houses he reached training field nr. 16 when they normally had their training. When he arrived there he saw Konohamaru on a tree branch smoking cigarettes and texting in phone with somebody which he asumed was Hanabi Hyuuga since mostly everybody in the village knew he had a secret crush on the Hyuuga heir. Then his eyes shifted to his best friend Inojin who was painting on a scroll and was training with his fathers techniques . Then what he saw made his heart start to beat faster as he saw Sarada Uchiha sitting on the top of the log that was in the training field for kunai and shuriken shooting training . She was wearing a pink tank top with a short skirt that reached her mid thighs with long ninja boots that were almost to her knee . Having her legs one on top of another gave Bolt a good view of her awesome formed and long legs which made a small Bolt inside his pants a lil bit active. Shaking that thought of his mind he landed on the training field and greeted his friends and his sensei.

"Where were you Bolt we ? We waited here for you like 1 hour already ." Complained Inojin who got up and rolled his scrolls and put them in his pouch behind in his back.  
"Yeah Inojin in right . What took you so long , you never get late here. In fact you are always the first here." Agreed Konohamaru as he jumped from the branch and put his cellphone on the pocket starting another cigarette .  
"Hey. Give him a rest . Whatever the reason it was I am sure it was worth it that he come late. Besides he only came late once." Started to talk Sarada as she shocked the 3 guys in her was the first time she ever protected Bolt in public.  
"Sorry I am late . It won't happen again . We had a family discussion at home and that's what kept me from coming here earlier. " He protected himself as he looked at Sarada who was now blushing a little from what she said earlier.  
"Ok Just make sure that you come in time next time " Bolt finished the conversation and started to explain them what mission they had to complete this time.

The mission consisted of retreving some old scrolls from the village of Mist and to take out some bandits that were giving some villagers in the mountain a hard time by robbing them of their would be a 3 day trip to the village of mist so they would camp 2 times while traveling. After they took the info they were set to go and started walking towards the east gate of the village to then start running to their destination .

It was now 7 at the evening and they were still walking . Inojin and Konohamaru were ahead as a couple of feet behind them walked Sarada and Bolt . Bolt couldn't take his eyes away from her. She just looked too sexy in her ninja outfit.

"Hey Sarada . Thanks for protecting me before at the training field "  
"It was nothing Bolt. It was the least I could do to repay you after leaving you alone at our date the other day."  
"By the way you look good today Sarada. Is it a new outfit ? I never have seen you wear those at training."  
Sarada blushed at his comments and replied."Thanks for the comment Bolt . You look good too today . The reason you didn't see this outfit because I got it as a gift from mom after passing the Chunnin exams."  
Well it looks great on you and for my opinion you should wear it more often ." He said as he scratched the back of his head like his father would.  
She blushed harder and continued walking until Konohamaru's voice was heard .  
"Okay guys we are gonna camp here for tonight . Bolt you go and get some wood for the fireplace . Sarada you go and get some food . Inojin you set the tents and I will go and get some fresh water since I know a fresh stream that is here nearby." He gave the orders and everyone left for their job. After 10 minutes everyone came back to see that Inojin had put the tents and they started eating the fish Sarada had fish in a nearby lake.  
" Tonight night guard will be Sarada." Said Konohamaru as all of them went in their tents expect Sarada who climbed a tree and sat on a branch to make guard for the night .  
She was very concentrated and didn't notice Bolt who was behind her and poked her sides of her flat stomach which caused her to panic and lost balance and started to fall . Being with fast reflexes he grabed her by the waist and pulled her back in the branch. Sarada was now breathing heavily as she was scared the shit out of her and had a pale face.  
"Don't you ever do that again. I almost had an heart attack."  
" Sorry didn't know that you would get so scared."  
"Well I was and what are you doing awake till now."  
"Well , I couldn't sleep and decided to join you and give you company."  
"Thanks. I was getting bored from doing nothing." She said as she then released the position she was in. She was in the middle of Bolt Thighs with her ass resting just above his dick. She quickly got up from him and sat in front of him facing him.  
"Sorry about that.I didn't mean to. " Said Bolt as he realeased what position they were.  
"It's ok."  
Bolt than looked at her in the face . The moonlight was shinning in her making her white face glow on the night and making her look like an angel to him.  
"You are very beautiful Sarada." He said as he without knowing started to lean foward towards her face .  
"You are handsome too Bolt. You look like an angel in the moon light with those wishker marks and those beautiful blue eyes." She said as she closed the gap between them and kissed him hard on the lips. She leaned more foward to him which caused him to lay on his back on the branch with her on top of him . Their simple kiss than turned into a full make-out session as bold brought his hands to her big ass and groped her hard making her moan in the kiss which he used the opportunity to shove his tounge inside her mouth causing her to open her eyes in shock but started returning it bu battling his tounge with hers and sent her hands behind his neck to hold him still and get herself more in his mouth. All of this scene was forced to stop because Inojin got out of the tent to take a night piss and they had to sepperate not to get noticed.

After his piss Inojin went inside his tent and was heard sleeping as they both looked at each other with love in their eyes.

" We should continue this other time because if we do it now I don't think I will be able to stop if anybody comes out of their tent to piss." Said Bolt now having a boner in his pants.

"Yes let's do this in the next camping." She said as she brought herself to him and gave him a last goodnight kiss as Bolt went in his tent.

-The next camp -

Now Bolt was doing night guard and waited for them to go all to sleep as he saw Sarada slip out of her tent and make her way to him who was now standing on top of a large stone.

"What took you so long " Said Bolt as he immideatly launched himself at her grabbing her and sending her behind the stone he was saying which was big enough to cover them. He made a clone and put him on top of the rock to act like he was there.

Then he immediatly went for her ass and groped her hard and kissed her passionatly shoving his tongue inside of her. They were both enjoying this and Bolt wanting to experiment more moved his hands upwards and groped her boobies from the top of her tank her moan in the kiss encouraged him more as he reached for the hem of her tank top and pulled it all the way out of her and tossed it to the side. Doing it on insticts only Sarada brought her hands up and tried to cover her D cup boobs and blushed having him look at her with loving eyes.

"Don't try to hide your beauty from me " He said as he took her hands and gave a kiss in each of them. HE then moved to her boobs and started to massage them through the bra. Feeling the bra a problem for him to feel her nipples he reached behind her and unclasp her bra. This gave him a full view of her and he started pinching one of her nipples while sucking on the other one and slightly bitting it with his teeth making her moan hard and caused her to have a mini orgasm from the pleasure she was feeling for the first time in her life.

Wanting to take control a little bit she rolled him under her and went straight for his pants and took them of in a single move together with his boxers revealing in front of her his 9 inch fully erected dick making her eye pupils grow in amasment . AFter 3 seconds she moved her hair at the back of her head as she took almost all of it in her mouth and started sucking hard on him while bobing her head up and down trying to get those last two inches inside her mouth. After some effort in it she made it possible to get all 9 inches of him inside of her making his dick reach the back of her throat. Sarada was moaning now in his dick which sent shivers in Bolt's spine and balls and made him cum down her throat hard . Unable to swallow it all she took his dick out and made strings of his cum land on her face and boobs.

"Phew that was fun " Said Bolt as he gave Sarada a loving look.

"Do you wanna go all the way Bolt ? " She asked him giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Sure I would but are you okay with this ? " He asked in concern about her.

"Of course I am. Besides it will hurt only for a couple of seconds right." She was now on her feet pulling her skirt buttons and making it fall down her feet at her ankles revealing her black panties she was wearing. She then took them out as well now making in possible for Bolt to see her dripping pussy with her juices from the pleasure. She then laid on her back as they got into missionary position with her legs wide open and Bolt in the middle of them lining his dick at her entry. Giving her a last glance and seeing her nod her pulled all the way in doing it fast for her to fell pain a little and went directly for her mouth to kiss her and not let her make noise to alert the others. He then stopped the kiss and kissed the tears from her eyes that were rolling down her cheeks.

Making her hips move towards him was all he needed to be sure she was used to him by now and pulled away from her and slammed back at her slowly at first then started taking a pace and going faster and harder at her.

"That's it Bolt Fuck me FASTER HARDER " She pleaded as she was enjoying every bit of it now the pain of lossing her virginity forgotten and all she was feeling right now was pleasure and she was feeling herself reach the limit .

"Bolt - kun I'm gona CUmmm "

" Me too Sarada - Chann Let's cum together." Was all he managed to say as Sarada came hard him making her walls tighten even more inside of her and pushed him over the limit releasing bigger load then he did with his mother inside of her and collapsed on top of her now her breasts pushing against his chest.

"WE should really do this again." Said bolt happy.

"And to think I wouldn't date you." She giggled .

Bolt pulled out of her and watched as a stream of combined cum went down her pussy and into the ground.

Then they both got dressed and Sarada went to her tent to get to sleep and to make it look in the morning like nothing happened.

Tomorrow they woke up and like they thought nobody realeased it and continued they journey to the Mist Village and walking like always Inojin and Sensei in front with the new couple of Konoha behind them. When their teacher wouldn't be looking Bolt would reach and grope her ass as it was followed with Sarada reaching for his dick and stroking it from outside the pants. Soon they reached the Gates of Mist and were greeted by a ninja guard.

\- End of Chapter 4 -

This was the 4th chapter guys I hope you liked it as much as I did writting it.

The neXT CHAPTERS WILL be uploaded as soon as possible

Make sure to rate FAvorite and Review the story


	5. Bolt's Finished Mission and Training

Hey Guys I'm back with Chapter 5  
Really apriciate the support you are giving me with the story.  
I have seen that my story lacks storyline so I am not gonna make it full lemon like I did till now and will start to add more storyline in it so you guys can enjoy it more.  
Send reviews of what do you think of this idea and if you like it I will continue with it , if you don't I wont I will make lemons only like I did before.  
Let's continue with the story.

\- Chapter 5 . Bolt's Finished Mission and a new Training -

Bolt was now with his team resting in one of the hotels of Mist Village and had already taken the scrolls they needed too and now were preparing their weapons for the fight with the bandit's in the mountain's that were making life hard for the villagers. They had all their weapons sharpened and ready and were set to go .With the order of Konohamaru they seperated in two groups which consisted of Bolt with Sarada and Konohamaru with Inojin . After they decided the groups they left.  
IT didn't take long for them with their ninja speed to reach the hideout of bandits and immideatly started attacking them . They were easy for them but during the fight Bolt saw that all of his team friends knew a lot of techniques and skills and he lacked of them . He had mastered Kage Bunshin of his father but compared to his team he was nothing. Sarada could use fire techniques like Great Fire Ball , Fire Dragon and Healing techniques . Inojin could use mind travel techniques from his mother Ino and Drawing jutsus like lions and all kind of them from Sai. Seeing them fight with such amazing skills made him mad and decided that once he was home he would do something about it.  
After a couple of minutes they were done and started going down the mountain slowly and all of them were happy expect Bolt who was on his thoughts all the road. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Sarada who saw that always the happy guy of the team was not so happy this moment and decided to talk to him.  
"Hey Bolt , What's up with the unhappy face ? "  
" It's nothing . I was just lost on thoughts." He said trying to shrug it off and not make her worried .  
" Don't lie to me . I know you very well for this to be nothing. Tell me , is it because of what happened between us that night?" She asked a lil bit concerned if what they did was wrong for him.  
"No it's not that . What happened between us I Loved every minute of it . It's Just that I feel left behind in this team . I mean all you guys know lot's of techniques and all I know is Kage Bunshin . I wanna be more powerful and be helpful for the team. You don't have to worry though . You have nothing to do with this . " He said smiling at her and giving her a small kiss on the lips.  
"Well if you thing you are unworthy for this team then you are deadly wrong . Even though you might not have many moves now but you are spiritually a strong person and are a lovely person too. And that's all I want from you . To be happy is all I want from you and I will help you in anyway possible to be happy . " She said as she ran her hand at his dick groping it slightly making him moan.  
"If it is okay with you baby let's do this when we go home , because I don't want any surprises from any of the team to catch us . Do you agree ?"  
"Okay then . It is even better because when we arrived here in Mist my period started and it is not good to do it . We don't want children now do we ? "  
"Yeah that's right . Latter then ." He said as his smile returned to him and now was happy again because of his girlfriend.  
"Okay . Now let's catch up with the team . "Said Sarada as they started running towards the team towards them.

-Fast Foward 3 Days -

Team Konohamaru were now at the east gate of Konoha entering the village. They were happy to be finally back home and went straight for the hokage tower to report the mission .  
They arrived there a couple of minutes latter and knocked on the door to be greeted by Shikamaru the adviser of Hokage and Hokage himself behind his desk doing some paper work .  
"Hokage-Sama We are here to report that the mission was a success and we managed to deal with the bandits and retrive the scrolls from the Mist Village . " Said Konohamaru giving him 2 Scrolls sealed by Mizukage of the Mist.  
"Okay then . Here is your payment and seperate it to each other " He said giving Konohamaru a 4000$ cash.  
"Okay then now we are leaving with your permission ."Said Konohamaru leaving the room followed by Inojin and Sarada.  
"Dad can we talk for a minute together , please?" Asked Bolt.  
"Yeah of course what do you want to talk about ?" He said while motioning for Shikamaru to leave them alone and he left the room immediatly .  
"I wanna train with you and learn your techniques and become stronger because the only technique I got from you till now is the Kage Bunshin and it is not enough . " He said with determination in his eyes.  
"I see , Well since I have taken a month of free time from my dutty and I don't need to come back here whatever it happens since Shikamaru is here than we better get started . " He said proud that his son wanted to become more and more stronger like he used to be when he was his age.  
"Really? Thank you Dad " He said as he jumped across his desk to hug him not being embaressed a bit by his age.  
"Okay now let's go home and get changed and we will start . "  
"Okay . "  
Then they left after Naruto told Shikamaru that he was taking his vacation time now and gave him the keys of the office.  
After that they were straight on the road to their house to train at their own backyard with his son. After arriving there they were greeted by Hinata and Himawari both gaining a kiss on their cheek and telling them that they were going to train in the backyard . Also Hinata told them that her and Himawari were going to go on a Hyuga meeting and would be back by evening . They left the house leaving Bolt and Naruto alone there.  
"Okay now Bolt go to your room and change your clothes so we can continue and I will change mine too ."They headed to their rooms comming back a minute later both with truck-suits now.  
They were now on the backyard and Naruto started talking.  
"Okay now the first thing we will do is now learning you the summoning jutsu because that is what I learned from my sensei the first and we will do the same with you . Now watch closely at my hand signs and see how it's done ." Said Naruto as he bit his thumb and made a line with blood in the other hand continued with the hand signs and putting his hands on the floor summoning a large toad being Gamatatsu .  
Bolt was now left without words as he looked amazed at what his father had summoned.  
"Awesome . Now I want to try it and summon something awesome too."  
"Yeah you will but first you have to sign a summoning contract with your blood ." Naruto brought a huge scroll in front of him and opened it for him to writte his name . " Now bit your thumb and with blood writte your name down this scroll and then you will be able to summon a special kind of animal Like I do the toads ."  
With that being said Bolt bit his thumb and wrotte his name in the scroll closing it and giving it to his father .  
"Okay now with the name written try and do the same thing I did before . "  
Bolt bit his thumb again and made a line of blood on the palm of his hand while performing the same signs and putting his hands on the land creating smoke at that place covering him totally not being able to see what he had summoned .  
After the smoke cleared Bolt and Naruto were able to see now and saw what Bolt had summoned for the first time . It was a Three headed small puppy with black skin and one black tail . They were both surprised and shocked about that summoning . They had never seen something like that before in their lives and they didn't know if to be happy or sad . Since it looked as a dog Naruto decided to call a dog summoning specialist and he immediatly called him with cellphone .  
"Hey Kakashi sensei How are you doing ?"  
"I'm good . It has been a long time hasn't it now . Why are you calling me all of the sudden here ."  
"Look . I teached to my son the summoning jutsu and he did the contract but his summoning is something we have never seen before . It looks like a dog but it has three heads . Since you are a specialist at dog Summoning I wonder if you know what it is and if he did it or was it a fail of summoning . "  
"Well It seems like your son has summoned a very special summoning . It is a mythologic creature known by the people as Cerebrus or HellHound . Mythology says that it protects the hell's doors and your son should be very proud to summon that since nobody has done it before . "  
"Thanks for your time Kakashi sensei . " HE said hanging up the cellphone and giving his awaiting for answers son a pat in the head and a huge smile .  
"You did it son . What you have summoned is something that none other have achieved to. It is a mythologic creature called Cerebrus and you should be proud of it . Since it right now is just a puppy disspell the jutsu and do it again with more chakra this time so it will become larger and bigger in age too. "  
"That is awesome . I can't belive I Actually did it . Thanks dad for theaching me this ."  
HE then undid the jutsu and tried to do it again this time with more chakra in it . He decided to use half of his chakra and did the jutsu again . Right now there was a huge cloud of smoke there in the backyard visible to other houses near their's and almost to all the village . What he had summoned now was a full grown Cerebrus with it's heads huge and great white teeth sharpened and deadly , with a huge body and his tail now had been shaped in a spade in the end of it and was long almost like the entire house of them .  
"Bolt , you are amazing son . This jutsu took me several weeks to be able to summon a huge toad and you did it on the first day with the second try . You sure are a quick learner aren't you . " He said giving a hug his son and patting him in the back proudly . "Now try and mount him and see if he will accept you as it's master ."  
Bolt jumped in their back earning the attention of all three heads of Cerebrus .  
"So you are the one that summoned us ." Said one of the heads.  
"Yeah it was me who summoned you ." He answered a lil bit scared .  
"What makes you think that you can be our master with the first summon ." Said the second head with a huge killing smirk on his mouth.  
"Well I was the first one to summon you in this world so that makes me your new master and you now will obey me " He said now gaining a lil bit confidence .  
"Well since you think you can be our master why don't we do a lil test . If you can stay on our head for 30 minutes or more than we will accept you as our master and if you don't then you shall die . "Said the third head sending chills down Bolt's spine .  
" Hey I am the Bolt and I never decline an challenge from anybody." he said as he gripped on the fur on the back of cerebrus. "You are on Cerebrus give me your best shot." He said with a grin on his face.  
"Okay if you say so " They all said in unison as they jumped high on the sky almost reaching the clouds which caused to Bolt to almost fall but thanks to his Kage Bunshin he made a way to the back again and gripped stronger on them . This challange continued with jumping running at high speed and clashing to huge stones throughout the Village andout of it and it was reaching the 30 minutes when Bolt ran out of chakra and started to fall from the Cerebrus loosing his conciness .  
This took the aware of Cerebrus which caught him in mid air with it's tail and put him easily in the middle head of it. Then it started walking slowly towards the Uzumaki Residence where Naruto was waiting and laid him slowly at his arms .  
"Tell your son that nobody has ever stayed that long in our back and that he is now our new master . Send him to sleep since he is out of chakra and he is done for today . He can call us whenever he needs too . " They said as they dispelled and made a cloud of smoke there .  
Naruto had now Bolt on his arms and was very proud of him as he took him and send him to his room . He changed him from his clothes to his pijama and laid him on the bed covering him with the covers and kissing him on the forehead."You made me very proud son . Now rest because your training will continue tomorrow and it will be more difficulty than this one . " He said leaving the room and went to his room and took his wallet then left the house. After that he went to a local store to buy something for his son's training and left the store with twohuge bags in his hands .  
One bag had unfilled water balloons and the second had Air filled rubbed balls . Next he had in mind to teach his son the jutsu that his father created and the one that he learned from his sensei Jiraiya .  
The Rasengan . But now since Bolt would be out for the rest of the day due to lossing all of his chakra he then decided to just go and send his bags home and go for a walk .  
He did excatly the same and went for a walk through the streets of his village Konoha . During the walk he was greeted by lots of people that now respected him and in his walk he saw there Sarada walking with his mother and his best friend Sakura .  
"Hey Naruto . What are you doing walking on the streets . Aren't you supposed to do your work at office ?" Sakura asked him with concern of what happened .  
"I have claimed my yearly vacation of one month period and am also training Bolt . Shikamaru and others from the council are doing the Hokage work right now ."He told her with his usual grin in the face.  
"Hokage-sama , were is Bolt right now ?"Asked Sarada to Naruto .  
"Well he is at home right now sleeping since he was out of chakra in our trainning session and now he is restoring his energy. You wouldn't beleave what jutsu he has mastered . He mastered the jutsu in one day what took me almost one month to master ."He said with a sign of proud in his voice .  
"Can I go and see him ? I can use medical jutsus and can make his recovery go faster . " She asked Naruto hoping he would let her go.  
"Of course you can . If your mother wants of course . " He said while looking at Sakura who just nodded in accept .  
" Well you can go . And I can catch up with Naruto since we havn't met in a long time together too . " Sakura said as she watched her daughter run towards the house of Naruto .  
"Well What do you say about a good meal at Ichiraku and a pleasnt talk ." Suggested Naruto since he hadn't been to Ichiraku's shop in a while .  
" Well you can age how much you want but you can never change Naruto . Okay let's go But you are paying . " She said while walking towards the shop. 

\- With Sarada -

She had arrived now at Bolt's house and was searching for his room . She went through a lot of rooms and finally found him laying on his bed looking tired , but he also looked sexy to her while he was sleeping . He was just adorable to her .  
She went on his sides and performed some handsigns and her hands started to glow green . She then put her hands on his stomach and started healing him making chakra run faster in their cannals in his body and making the tired face slowly get off from his face with a calmer one . She was happy to see that he was healing and leaned foward and kissed him in the lips making him become conciness . He opened his eyes wide first being surprised by the sudden feeling of lips on his lips but then when he saw who it was he calmed down and started returning the kiss with more passion .  
Sarada wanting more took the covers off of him and climbed on top of him starting to take his top pijama off when her hands were stopped by Bolt's and shocked her.  
"Sarada didn't you say you were on your period earlier ? We can't risk it and we don't have condoms either. " He said looking at her .  
"Well it is true that I am on my period and I could easily get pregnant but who said that my other hole was on period ." She said completely shocking Bolt and shoving her tongue in his mouth battling with tongues now . She than succeded in taking almost all of his pijama off but they had to stop the kiss for her to take it out of his head now . They stopped it and now bolt was half naked and started to take off Sarada's tank top by pushing it up her head and tossing it at the room. He then went immideatly towards her bra and unclasped them with ease and tossed them the same direction of the tank top now her boobs and her nipples on clear view of him . He immideatly groped one of them and started pinching her nipple and then started sucking on the same one making Sarada who was still on top of him moan loudly in their room . Not wanting to wait any further she unbuttoned her skirt and shook it of her hips and down to her ankles revealing her Black lacy thong she was wearing . This shocked now a lot Bolt and stopped sucking her nipple and looked at her face which was turning red from her blushing .  
"You like it Bolt ? I wore it just for you today in case we met and would have some fun . "  
"I love it . Evrytime you plan on doing this wear this panties . " He said while turning her on now 69 position and started taking her thong off with his teeth revealing her soaked pussy with juices from her excitment . "You really wanted this today didn't you ?" Said Bolt as he started atacking her pussy lips with his mouth and licking inside of her while he rubbed his thumbs on her clit making Sarada have an orgasm in istant and screaming in a high tone for whoever was in the house to hear . Too good for them nobody was there .  
She then started taking Bolt's dick inside her mouth and giving him in mean time a tit fuck as she sucked hard on his dick head sending him over the edge and making him fill her mouth with his cum which seemed to Sarada like it was never going to end but she managed to swallow every bit of it .  
Bolt then took his dick of her mouth which was soaked from her saliva and turned her around in her knees and elbows and positioned himself in her rear entrance . Before thrusting in he slid two fingers inside her pussy making them wet and started massaging her butt hole making it wet for him to not cause any damage ti her later. With that being done he then positioned his dick head on her entrance and with a difficult and hard thrust managed to get only a quarter of him inside of her .  
Feeling a sudden stretch of her rear hole caused her to scream on top of her lung and lose power to stay on her elbows which caused her to fall on her face at the bed sheets and grip tight at them .  
Bolt then pulled a little backward which was followed by a bigger thrust this time and enter her completly in her butt hole and hitting her ass G-spot making her spray cum all over his bed making his bed sheets a slight yellow . He then picked up a pace starting to thrust harder and faster in her ass hole making it wider and turning her previous pain of her first asshole sex into pleasure now as Sarada's moans were heard throughout the house as they both were enjoying it to the maximum .  
"That's it Bolt . Stretch my ass hole wider and pump in me faster . Faster Bolt Harder " She pleaded as she felt her biggest orgasm approaching as she felt Bolt doing excatly the same what she asked him . He was going harder and faster until he reached his limit for today as used a little portion of chakra making his hips go faster as he unloaded his cum on her asshole filling her up which caused her to trigger the orgasm and grip the sheets harder tearing them a little as she cummed harder then ever making his white sheets turn yellow from her cum and the she felt something else come out of her as she felt herself piss . She was pissing now and couldn't stop it . She was out of control until she stopped pissing and collapsed on Bolt's bed . Bolt then cummed one more time as her ass tightened while pissing and collapsed too on top of her . After a couple of minutes they regained their senses and looked at what they had done at the room . Bolt in his mind thanked his mother for buying him waterproof sheets that didn't let the fluids go down them and into the bed . After they got dressed Bolt took the sheets and put them into a washing machine in their home and put them in 90 degres to make the mess go away . Then they went to the living room and started watching a movie as they both fell asleep in the couch with Sarada in Bolt's arms .  
After they had just fell to sleep the door of the house opened and inside came both Naruto and Sakura who had come to take her daughter home since it was getting late and she would have a surprise for her tomorrow but what she saw shocked her. She saw her daughter on hands of Bolt with her head on his chest and having a happy smile on her face telling her that she was happy at the position she was .  
"Who would have thought that my daughter and your son would have ended together." She said as as she looked to Naruto with a smile on her face.  
"Well they seem happy together and I don't plan on seperating their relationship . I hope you don't too." He said as he looked at her seeing her nod at him.  
"Well I want nothing else but my daughter to be happy and since she is right now I don't intend on stopping it ."  
"Okay then take Sarada slowly from him and take her to your home . That is what you came here for isn't it . "  
"Well yes it is . " She said as she slowly took Sarada bridal style who didn't stop her sleeping but wore a unhappy smile now that she was away from Bolt.  
"Okay then I better be going. I have a bussy day tomorrow ." She greeted her old friend and shunnshined away with a cloud of smoke .  
Naruto then took his son and took him to his room for the second time today and what he saw to say shocked him was an understatment . He saw that the covers were no more at his bed and that there was a small puddle of cum at one side of his bed which meant only one thing . He had had sex with Sarada. Naruto not wanting to have a discussion now with his son put him on his bed and took some new covers and put them on top of him .  
Then he went to the living room to wait for his wife and his daughter to come home there .

-The end of chapter 5 -  
Well this chapter took more than I thought and I'm glad that I finished it.  
The other chapters will be posted soon so don't mind it.


	6. Uzumaki Threesome and Uchiha Reunion

Part 6 everybody .  
Don't wanna say much but thanks and let's continue with the story.

-Chapter 6 . -

After sending his son for the second time to bed for today , Naruto was a little bit tired and laied on a couch in the living room in front of the TV watching an action movie . He was drifting to sleep slowly but a sound of the door opening opened his eyes wide from the sleepy state and made him sit straight and wait for whoever had entered his house . After a couple of seconds he saw two beautiful ladies enter the living room . They were Hinata and Himawari who had just came from the Hyuga meeting and looked like they had been running all the day with tired faces on them .  
"What is it with the tired faces ? Have you been running to here or what ? " Asked Naruto almost bursting into laughter watching their faces.  
"We didn't run . It is just that the meeting was deadly tiring that almost caused to go in a mental shock from the boring speeches . How was your day ? I see it was better since you don't look tired but in fact energetic . " Hinata said as she leaned closer to her husband putting her head in his shoulder .  
"Well my day was great . Bolt mastered a justsu in one day which caused me weeks and I met Sakura and had a catch up of old times . You should have seen Bolt . He summoned something that nobody has done before . A Cerebrus . " HE said shocking Hinata and Himawari . Hinata knew what it was from some legend books from the Hyuga library and Himawari had heard about it from the academy teachers while teaching for mythical things.  
"Well I am so proud of my son . I always knew he was like his father . Doing things that nobody does and doing it the best way . " She said now giving a kiss to Naruto which started to turn into a make out session between them .  
"Ahemmm . Are you forgetting about somebody that is here while you make out . " Said Himawari clearing her throat gaining the attention of her parents.  
"Well you are free to join us if you want . You know that we agreed to let this happen in the family if you guys want too . " Said Hinata while continuing to kiss Naruto who just grabbed her and put her on his lap and groping her ass making her moan in the kiss .  
"Well since you guys started it and I want to get in mood from that meeting then I think I might join ." She said as she went behind her mother and started massaging her breasts from her t-shirt she was wearing while she licked her ear lobe making her shiver from the pleasure she was feeling and making her move her hips on Naruto's shaft which was hard as iron right now and was getting harder .  
Himawari then went down and grabed the hem of her mother's t-shirt and pulled it up in attend to take it off . When she was almost taking it off completly she stopped there blocking her mother's arms in the t-shirt just above her head giving Naruto and Himawari a good sight of her cleavage and her lace lavender bra she was wearing . Being behind her Himawari unclasped her bra causing them to throw out of her bra and revealing her now erected nipples which Naruto immediatly started taking care of by pinching and sucking on them making them even more erect .Himawari the took of her tank top she was wearing and her bra making her boobs visible now to both of her parents . After that she took of her pants she was wearing making her big ass bounce out of them and showing the family she was not wearing any panties below and that her pussy was starting to release juices from it .  
"Well Well Well . Look at you . Getting wet without even touching you . " Commented Naruto while eyeing his daughter from her head to her toes .  
"How could I not get wet watching you guys make out earlier and now watching an half naked mother . " She said protecting herself as she jumped on the couch near her father and started lip locking with him in front of her mother who was now out of her trap of her arms . Hinata then got off from Naruto and took her pants of revealing she was not wearing any panties either too and her pussy was way more wet then Himawari's . She got on her knees in front of Naruto and started pulling his pants of from the sitting Naruto together with his boxers making his fully erect dick bounce and get in the middle of the eyes of Hinata . Not wasting a second she took him all the way inside and was now deep throating him sending shivers down his spine as he was feeling it difficult to hold it inside from the double pleasure right now . Hinata now having troubles with breathing took the dick out of her mouth just for a second to breath and took him more than the half inside and the piece left she put in the middle of her boobs and started pressing them against his dick while she sucked and licked his dick inside her mouth with more and more power . She then felt his dick starting to twitch inside her mouth and knew he was near as she sucked harder one more time and felt his cum flow all the way down her throat and into her stomach . Being used to his cum she was able to swallow all of it in with no problem .  
"That really felt good . " Said Naruto as he got up and laid Himawari on her back at the couch . " Now , Let's take care of our horny daughter ." He said as he went immediatly for her pussy and started licking her pussy lips from the bottom to the top and slightly pinching her clit with his teeth making her almost scream from the pleasure . He then sent one of his hands behind her an put a finger inside her virgin ass hole and started pumping in it as he put his other hand on her clit and started moving his fingers up and down it making it erect while he sucked hard on her pussy. Being sucked on her pussy and finger fucked on her ass hole was making it very very hard for her to hold on but she was surprised when she saw her mother come to her and sit on her face . Her mother's pussy was in clear view for her and without waiting any longer she started eating up Hinata's pussy like it was some kind of her favorite food making her mother moan loud from it and encouraging her to do more of it knowing that her mother was liking it . What she didn't expect was her mother groping her boobs and pinching her nipples which send her over the edge and made her spray cum all over her father's face and making her and making her bit her mother's clit from the sudden pleasure sending her mother to a sudden cum and send juices on her awaiting mouth filling her up with cum .  
" I missed your taste Himawari , and you sprayed it all over my face . Thanks for that . " Said Naruto licking all over his face trying to get all of his daughter's juices .  
"No problem Dad . But now I want to take from me the other virginity that you didn't take last time . " She said shaking her mother off of her and preparing herself doggy style . Naruto would normally protest against this because she was his daughter but since she had that amazing ass and they had agreed to do that , he climbed behind her and lined himself at her back entrance . Not wanting to leave his wife like that he made a shadow clone with more chakra than usual and sent him to Hinata to fuck her since he was busy with Himawari . Hinata lined herself also doggy style and was face to face with her daughter as both the clone and Naruto entered them making them scream from pain and pleasure at the same time making the house echo from their voices but not waking up Bolt . Himawari was feeling intense pain since it was her first time but since she was in front of her mother she leaned forward and and liplocked with her having a tongue fight with her while both the clone and Naruto pounded in them . Naruto then went for her arms and grabbed them and started pulling them towards himself making Himawari come closer to him and allow him to entry further inside her now completly sending her over the edge and making her cum all over the couch . It didn't take long too for Hinata and she came too and laid next to her daughter without any force left in her . Himawari had passed out from the pleasure and Hinata was barely conciness but able to speak .  
" Naruto send us to our rooms . I'm done for tonight ." She said as she passed out too.  
Naruto and the clone took them bridal style sending Himawari to her room and putting her to her bed and taking Hinata to her and Naruto's room laying together in bed with her in his hands and falling to sleep

\- With Sakura after she left Naruto's house -

Sakura was now holding Sarada bridal style as she was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms . She was happy that her daughter had found a boyfriend and had started to become more social since she was always closed into herself and barely had friends . She was walking silently in the streets when she felt something like a water drop hit her shoes and make noise . She looked up at the sky but it wasn't raining , in fact it was a very hot day . She then looked down to see what it was and what she saw made her lose the ability to think straight . She saw a tiny puddle of cum that was forming on her shoe tips . She knew that it wasn't coming from her since she wasn't mastrubating or anything but it was coming from her daughter . Since being on the street she found a dark alley and put her daughter there and lifted her skirt up to see from where was it coming . She was that it was flowing from her daughter's ass hole and fortunatly not from her pussy . She then made some hand signs and her hand started to grow green as she examined the cum . She then went through testes and it seemed that the cum was a mix of her daughter's saliva and Bolt's cum but mostly Bolt's .  
"Looks lime my daughter has had some fun today . Didn't ever cross my mind that she would wear thongs ever not to do anal sex . Maybe I should check her if she is virgin anymore or did they do it just anal . " She put her hands on her pussy and seperated her pussy lips seeing that her hymen was not there anymore and that meant only one thing . Bolt and Sarada had gone all the way and had sex together .  
"Let's leave it here for today and I will discuss with her tomorrow since I don't think she will come to conciness today after the fun she seemed she had . " She said as she organized her daughter's clothing and picked her up again . She then went straight to her house .  
She arrived home and decided that the first thing she was gonna put Sarada into bed then do something to pass her time till her bed time would come . She went upstairs not noticing that somebody else was in their house and went to Sarada's room . She moved the covers away and put her daughter there and covered her giving her a good night kiss on the forehead gaining a smile from her daughter . After that she felt thirsty and went to the refrigator to get a bottle of water . When she started drinking water she suddenly felt a pair of arms around her waist and somebody hug her from. This caused her to almost choke as she started spitting water out of her . She then turned her head behind her to see who it was and her eyes almost went out of their sockets as she saw that it was none other than her husband Sasuke Uchiha .  
"Sasuke you are finally back ." She said as she went straight for his lips kissing him passionatly feeling the lips she so much missed for those entire years ." In your letter you said that you would come home tomorrow ." She said after she broke the kiss in need of air .  
"I just wanted to make you and Sarada an surprise . Did you tell her I was coming back ?" He said giving his wife a small peck on her lips.  
" No I wanted to make it a surprise for her but it seems that you surprised me too . " She said returning to kissing him again now moving them from the kitchen to the living room .  
Sakura being in need for him for a long time didn't waste time and went straight for his clothes almost tearing the apart while taking them off . She started with the coat he was wearing taking it of immediatly and moving straight for his shirt he wore under the coat . She took the hem of the shirt and pulled it all the way up from his head almost taking his head with it.  
Sasuke didn't stay passive to all of this . He went and tore the tank top Sakura was wearing tossing what was left of it away and unclasping her bras immidialt after that releasing her boobs from their shell. Sakura then stopped the kiss and went down on her knees as she took away the sword of Sasuke and pulled down his pants together with his boxers . Missing seeing him naked in front of her she went forward and took a sniff of air from the top of his dick .  
"I really missed your smell Sasuke . Now I want to take as much smell as I can from it ." She said following her word by starting to lick his dick all the way making it wet and slippery . She then took it in her mouth and started sucking on his dick as hard as she could making her husband moan from it . From what she could not fit on her mouth she wrapped one hand on it and started stroking it fast as she send another hand and massaged his balls making his dick twitch on her mouth and release a huge load down her throat . Missing the smell of him she didn't want to waste any of it as she swallowed all of it .  
" I really missed your blow jobs Sakura " Said Sasuke after stopping cumming on her mouth .  
"And I missed your dick too Sasuke . Now how do you say about extending the Uchiha Clan by giving Sarada a brother or a sister .? " She said pulling down her pants and pulling down her panties too as well revealing her shaved pussy to him meaning that she had became ready for his arrival and had every thing planned .  
"How could I refuse such a request from somebody like you .And you know that I always want to make my clan reborn again ." He said taking her bridal style and sending them to their room .  
Sasuke didn't waste any seconds as he went straight for her pussy and started sucking on it making it wet and wetter in seconds time . He then moved to sucking her clit and biting it a little bit as he put three fingers inside Sakura's pussy making her moan through out the house sending her over the edge and feeling her long time held inside climax come as she squirted all over Sasuke's face and breathing heavily after a huge cum released .  
"It looks like you have really missed my care for your precious pussy haven't you ?" Said Sasuke with a smirk .  
"Yesss , I have missed everything from you so much . Now give me more . I want you all inside of me." Sakura pleaded for him to enter her opening her pussy lips with her fingers for him to enter .  
Sasuke got up and lined himself on her pussy entering her with a big thrust going all the way in . From not being fucked for a long time Sakura was as tight as being a virgin and it was making it hard for Sasuke to move . He then took her legs and put them on top of his shoulders making him able to penetrate more into her and sometimes reach her womb . He then being acomodated to her tightness started to move faster and harder into her pounding with as much force as he had making Sakura's moans get heard through out the house . Being for Sakura too much pleasure after a long time caused her to climax again for the night all over Sasuke's dick inside her clamping her walls on him holding him inside . Sasuke feeling her tighten inside and block him there caused him to cumm as well sending strings of cum inside of her awaiting womb filling it up making sure for her to get pregnant .  
"I really missed having this much fun in a long time . " Said Sasuke as he tried to pull out of her but was stopped by Sakura .  
"I missed it too . And for tonight I want to sleep with you inside of me all night ." She said as she went closer to him as she put her head on his chest .  
"Sakura I have to tell you something that I didn't want to tell you via letter . "  
"What is it babe . Just tell me ."  
"This was my last journey that I would take around the world for my mission and I want you to know that I will stay here from now on with you and Sarada." He said kissing Sakura on the lips .  
" Really babe . That's awesome . I can't wait for Sarada to hear about this and to see you after a long time . You just made me the happiest wife in the world . " She said giving Sasuke the kiss he gave her before but now more passionately and involving tongues . After their tongue fight they drifted to sleep both with a happy smile on their face.

\- Next morning -

Sakura was up early as she remembered everything that happened last night and a smile got on her face . She saw Sasuke there sleeping peacefully and decided to make him a gift to wake him up today happily . She took out his dick which seemed to stay into her all the night making a flood of cum run down her thighs as she crawled down the bed and went straight for his dick and started giving him a blow job this time putting it all the way in something she didn't do last time . After a few seconds she could hear her husband moan and open his eyes to see his wife deep throating him in the morning . Feeling her send moans in her mouth while she was deep throating him sent vibrations down his spine which made his balls tighten and release a load down her throat . She couldn't refuse his load as she swallowed it all ending ti up with a loud gulp from her mouth sending his cum ti her stomach .  
"That's a really good way to waken me up . You should do it more often from now on ." He said giving his wife a good morning kiss on the lips .  
"Don't worry . I will and you can count on that ." She said getting up and going to the bathroom to take a quick bath . After the bath they both got dressed and went to Sarada's room to make her a surprise .  
Sakura told Sasuke to stay out of the room so she would take Sarada out and make it a surprise for her . Sasuke did excatly that and stayed just a little bit away from the door and waited for them to come out .

\- With Sarada and Sakura -

Sakura went to Sarada's bed and started to shake her off a little to get her awake .  
"Wake up Sarada . I have something to show you ."  
Sarada woke up tired and sat on her bed . "What is it mom ? Can't it wait for later ?" She said still feeling sleepy .  
"Well come with me and you'll find out . But first let me close your eyes ." She said putting her hands on Sarada's eyes blocking her from seeing anything . They went outside of the room and she got her hands of Sarada's eyes causing light to lightly hurt her eyes and wait for a couple of seconds till they focused again .  
"Look who has come back to us Sarada " Said Sakura going beside her husband .  
" It can't be . DADYYYY . " She said jumping at him hugging him tightly like it was the last time they would meet . " I missed you . I really missed you daddy . " She said letting tears roll from her eyes .  
"Hey Sarada . Look at you . You have really grown up since the last time haven't you . No need to cry now . " He said removing her tears with his thumbs and kissing her on the forehead . " And what's more important I will not need to leave you again . " He finished picking her up and going to the kitchen with his wife to eat some breakfast after a long time together .

-End of chapter 6 -

Hopped you liked the chapter .  
If you did give it a good rating and a better review because it helps me writte more and more of this .  
Thank you for all the support till now . I really appriciate it .


	7. Friends Reunion

**I back ladies and gentleman with chapter 7 of the story .  
I need your help with something . I need to pair Himawari with somebody of her age and I want your opinions on if I should make an character of my own or an OC .  
Thanks for the support till now and that makes me writte more of this story.  
There is a potenial another story comming up so stay tuned for more with favoriting me and rating good for the story .**

-Chapter 7 Friends Reunion -

After the breakfast with his family , Sasuke did some catch up with his wife and daughter to see what they had done in the time he was away . He discovered that his daughter was now a chunnin and that his wife had been working on hospital and waiting for him to come back . After all of the conversation they had he had an idea .  
"Hey what do you say we go and visit Naruto's family and see what they are doing since I havn't seen him in a long time . " Suggested Sasuke looking at his family .  
"That's a good idea . You should see his children too . They have grown up since the time you saw them . " Sakura agreed to him smiling .  
"Yess dad let's do this " Sarada said being happy to visiting Bolt .  
"Alright let's get fully dressed up and let's go there . Let's make him a surprise ." He said getting upstairs to change his clothes since he was in shorts and t-shirt after last night .  
They went and got dressed up meeting again in the house lobby getting out of the house together and walking to Naruto's house .

-Meanwhile with Uzumaki family-

Hinata and Naruto had gotten up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for the family . Hinata decided to make misso Ramen and started boiling the water while making the flavors ready and putting them into the boiling water . She was wearing a long t-shirt of Naruto and no underwear since the t-shirt reached to her mid thighs . Naruto was in shorts and in a white tank top drinking some milk from the fridge and watching to his wife as he had a good view of her ass while she was in other direction from him as the t-shirt would crawl up and make her ass visible .  
Not taking long Bolt came back downstairs to see both of his parents in the kitchen and saw that his mom was wearing almost nothing . He went and sat on the dinning table to cover his erection he was having from his mother and waited for the food .  
"Hey Dad when are we continuing our training ? You said you would teach me something else today didn't you ? " He said asking his father .  
"Right after we eat breakfast since you need a lot of chakra reserves for this jutsu and you will need food from the exhausting day you had yesterday . And I am not talking just about training you had . " He said with a wink to his son telling him he was not going to give away his secret .  
Bolt blushed and agreed with his father to make training later .  
After a couple of minutes Himawari came downstairs in fully clothed mode expect from the others . She was wearing a short skirt that went almost to her knee and she was wearing a tank top like Ino used to wear when she was young. She had long black socks that went to her knee .  
"Hi everybody ." she said as she reached the kitchen and sat there waiting for food . "When is the food comming ? I am really hungry." She said to her mother .  
" In a second ."she said as she put the ramen in bowls and put them in table as the four of them started digging in it eating as much as they could . They were done in a couple of minutes after all of them expect Hinata eating more then 3 or 4 bowls of ramen . After washing the dishes , Bolt Naruto and Hinata went to change and got ready for the day . Just when Bolt and Naruto were going to the backyard to train they heard bell ring in the front door . Since Hinata was still up changing Naruto went and opened the door .  
At the front door he saw his long time friend that he hadn't seen in years not to say a decade together with his wife Sakura and his daughter Sarada .  
"Look who has some back in the village " Said Naruto as he went and shook hands with his friend/rival . "Where have you been all of this time ? " He said with happiness in his eyes .  
"Well I finally finished my job and now I am back . Won't you let us in ?" He said joking with his friend.  
"Of course I will . Come on get in " He said opening the path for them to get inside .  
Bolt who was waiting in the lobby not knowing who this person was who was together with Sarada and Sakura . He had never seen him in his life .  
"Hey Bolt come here . " Naruto said to his son . " This is Sasuke , Sarada's father . You have not met him personally but he has seen you when you were a baby ." He said presenting him Sasuke . Bolt went to him and shook his hand greeting him . Then they went to the living room to meet Himawari who was laying on the couch watching TV .  
"Hey Himawari . Sit up we have guests ." Said Naruto gaining the attention of his daughter causing her to sit up immediatly . "Sasuke this is my daughter Himawari . You have not met her since she was not yet born before you left . " He told Sasuke . " Himawari this is Sarada's father and my best friend Sasuke who has just returned to the village . " He said to his daughter .  
Himawari got up and went immedialty to greet him and show him respect .  
"Okay now make yourself at home sit whereever you want . " Naruto said gesturing at the couches.  
After they sat down Sasuke asked . " Where is Hinata ? I didn't see her around here ." He asked Naruto wondering if she was in a mission or something .  
"She is just getting changed upstairs . She will come down soon ." He said. After finishing his sentence he heard footsteps on the stairs and saw that Hinata was coming down wearing a little bit seethrough material white shirt with lace bras under that were slightly visible to them . She was wearing tight pant that showed her forms perfectly making her ass look bigger and revealing the line of thong she was wearing underwear . She came walking towards livingroom and saw that they had guests that she didn't know about and was feeling embaressed from what she was wearing in front of guests . She then saw that it was Sasuke there . Feeling shocked seeing him back again she went straight to him and greeted him then sitting near Sakura and started chatting with her .  
After some chat here and there Bolt decided to ask his father about his training .  
"Dad . Will we continue the training today or shall we leave it for tomorrow ? " He asked gaining the attention of the whole room .  
"Well we can continue it now if you are so eager . Sasuke do you want to join us ? " He asked getting up .  
"I don't have anything else to do and might as well join you and see what are you working on . " He said getting up too and following Bolt and Naruto outside . Naruto was holding one bag on his hand .  
They got to the back yard where they did the training yesterday .  
"Okay now Bolt . The jutsu I am going to teach you today is the jutsu that my father created and that my sensei taught me . The Rasengan . It is a three step learning jutsu so you will do it seperatly like I did . It doesn't need any elemental control or anything , just good control on your chakra .Now watch the first step how it is ." He said taking a water filled balloon from the bag and holding it in his hand . "You need to focus the chakra in your palm and to make it spin on the inside of the balloon to make the balloon pop from the chakra not from any outside activity . You understand ? Now watch how it is done ." He said focusing chakra and making it spin inside the balloon a second later causing it to pop spraying water on the grass .  
"Now come here I need to check something at you " He said making his son appear in front of his father . Naruto put the hand on top of the head of Bolt . "Your hair line is clock vise so try to spin your chakra the other side of the clock ." He said giving his son a hint .  
"Okay dad . Now let's try this . " He said getting one balloon from the bag and started to focus chakra . After a couple of seconds he made the balloon move on his hand with spikes comming at sides until it popped shocking both Sasuke and Naruto .  
"Hey Naruto isn't this the jutsu that took weeks from you to learn it steps . " Sasuke asked his friend .  
"Yes it is and he just did it with the first try . I can't beliave it . His genes must be more from his mother . He has great chakra control better than mine . " He said still shocked trying to get himself from that scene .  
"I did it dad . I did it with the first try . Can we move on with the next step already please ? " He asked his father .  
"We can't do the other step just yet . You need more practise on this step . Do it with the entire bag and pop all of them . We will be leaving you here and will come back when you are done . " He said moving towards the house with Sasuke .  
"Men this guy is making me more and more shocked . He just does the jutsus that took me weeks and months in a day period . I still can't believe what happened before in there . " He said to his Best friend .  
"Men . Your son isunbelievable . Imagine what could he do in just a year of training . He could become stronger than us . "He said while entering the house and going in the living room where they were before .  
They entered the living room finding the girls having a conversation and talking about girly things .  
"Naruto what happened ? Why did you come back this soon ? " You just left to train Bolt ." Asked Hinata worried if something happened .  
"It is nothing . It is just that he did the first step of Rasengan on the first try successfully and now is training more with it to master it . I still can't believe it . " He said sitting on the couch . " He really has passed you genes from the hyuga clan on chakra control and I am glad on it . " He said making his wife blush , something she hadn't done in a long time .

"Hey Sasuke , What do you think should I tell them . " Sakura said  
"Well you can tell them since even Sarada doesn't know about it yet . " He said to his wife .  
"What is it that you want to tell us . " Naruto said to both of them .  
"Well 1 . Sasuke won't be leaving Konoha anymore and 2 . me and Sasuke are expecting one or two children in a 9 month period ."She said with a happy voice putting her hand on top of her belly .  
"That is fantastic news . We should celebrate it . " Said Naruto going to the kitchen taking a bottle of Sake and four cups with himself to the living room . He put all four cups in front of the older ones and filled them up . They all put the cups up and toasted for the two great news . They all took a big sip from the cups and put the cups down on the table . Naruto was about to fill them again but was stopped by Sasuke .  
"I don't think we should drink much because I don't want to get drunk on the first day in Konoha after a long time and It is not good for Sakura to drink alchool . " He said taking the sake away from Naruto .  
"Well if you say so then OK . " He said leaving the sake on the table . "What do you want to do here now since you won't leave anymore . " Asked Naruto Sasuke . "If you want I would put you in any job you want in Konoha you just have to ask . " He continued .  
"Well I have been thinking of remaking the Konoha Police that was active after the incident with the Uchiha clan . It would be a good way to bring back the honor and respect to the Uchihas doing that ."  
"Well , expect ANBU Konoha needs another special troops division I think to take care of the village so that is a good idea and I will discuss it as soon as I return to the job but you will have to wait 4 weeks for that since I am in a month vacation ."  
"I am in no hurry. It can wait . " Said Sasuke not worried much .  
When they finished the conversation Bolt entered the house completely tired and sweating heavily . He made his way to the living room holding in the walls of the lobby and arriving at his destination .  
"Dad , I did it . All the balloons are popped as you asked. " He said with a smile passing out on the floor of the room. When they saw Bolt pass out they all rushed to him and started to make him come back to conciness .  
"He has wasted all of his chakra . It is not a serious thing . All he needs right now is rest . " Said Sakura calming everybody in the room who were worried about Bolt .  
"This guy just keeps amazing me more and more . " Said Naruto picking him up from the floor in his arms. " I will send him in his room you stay here . " He said as he went upstairs with his son in his hands walking towards Bolt's room and removing him for his clothes then putting him in the bed . Then he went downstairs to join his friends and family .  
"Well I think we should be going now since it is getting late and it has been a long time since we came here in visit . "Said Sasuke gaining a nod from his wife and his daughter .  
"You can stay here as long as you want . Time is not a problem at all and don't even think that you make us feel uncomfortable ." Said Hinata to make their guests feel like in their home at their house .  
"Hinata is right . You can come here whenever you want and feel free to . " Said Naruto agreeing with his wife .

"We know that you will always welcome us but we have a lot of things to discuss and do after a long time not being together and a lot of catching up to do with Sasuke . " Said Sakura . "And now if you would excusse us . " She said getting up followed by her family .  
"Of course . " Said Naruto getting up too to say goodbye to his friends .  
They went to the door and greeted each other and saw as Sasuke with his family went to their home and got out of their sight . Then they went inside to see that the time had really gone late as it was 9 pm and they were tired from their day so they decided to go to bed .  
Naruto and Hinata said good night to their daughter who entered her room and they did the same with themselves and entered they room changing into their night clothes and laied on the bed together with Hinata on Naruto's arms .

"We had a great day today don't you think Naruto ?" Said Hinata .  
"We really had a great day . Meeting Sasuke after a long time and hearing that he will stay here from now on was amazing . Plus they are expecting more children on their future too . That is great for Sasuke because he always wanted to remake his clan and that will help him . " He said kissing his wife on the head .  
"You know what Naruto . You need to remake the Uzumaki clan too and I don't think that 2 children will be enough for that so we need more children too . " Said Hinata moving her hand up and down his chest .  
"You have really been naughty this couple of days haven't you Hinata ? " Said Naruto playing a little bit with Hinata .  
"Well you can't blame me now can you ? I have an amazing husband that has an amazing tool to make me happy always . " She said sending her hand on top of Naruto's boxers groping his dick from top of his cloth and stroking it lightly.  
"Well If you really want it so bad than I don't have what to do else than fulfill your needs . " He said rolling them with him now being on top.

He then went immideatly for her bra and unhooked it behind her making it bounce off of her and fully reveal her huge boobs to him with her pink nipples standing up and carving for his attention to them . He didn't wait long and went attacking her nipples with his mouth making moans escape Hinata's mouth as he sucked hard on her left nipple making it more erect in his mouth . He then switched and gave the right nipple the same treatment now biting it with his teeth . After taking care for her boobs he went down her kissing her everywhere he could till he reached her lacy thong to see that she had no pubic hair where she used too which meant she had been preparing for this moment . He took her thongs with his teeth and pulled them down revealing her soaked pussy .  
"Looks like somebody is excited about this and ready for it " Said Naruto .

"Well I can't say the opposite for you now ." She said grabbing his dick and turning them around .  
She then took his boxers off making his dick visible to her . She was eager about it and took it all in her mouth bobing her head up and down on his shaft sending shivers and pleasure down Naruto's spine and balls making it harder for him to hold his load inside .

"Hinata I am gonna cum soon . " He said to her and was ready to cum in a seconds time but was stopped in his tracks when Hinata took his shaft out of her mouth .  
"No no no Naruto. You will unload this cum tonight only in my womb . " She said as she got up and lined herself on his tall standing dick and taking it all the way inside of her making his dick hit the entry of her womb . This made both of them cum at the same time since Naruto was already at his edge and that being touched at her womb send Hinata over the edge too making her have the first climax of the night .

After Naruto unloaded inside of her he rolled them and now was on top with Hinata's legs locked around his waist keeping him inside of her .  
"I hope you aren't done just yet because I have just started ." He said pulling almost all of him from her and pushing back into her making her scream from pleasure . He started thrusting into her more and more picking up a rythym up and hitting her womb more and more making her have several mini climaxes as she was now with her eyes behind her head from the intense pleasure and was seeing stars . Naruto on the other hand was having a little trouble containing his cum inside because everytime Hinata would have a mini climax she would tighten up more and more and was sucking his dick inside of her making it look even larger inside of her . He didn't take long and cummed on her awaiting womb filling her up making Hinata now have a large climax as she squirted on the awaiting body of Naruto loosing all of her forces .  
"Looks like you are done for the night tonight Hinata " He said kissing her on the lips .  
" Not all of us have a bijju inside of us and almost unlimited chakra Naruto . " She said kissing him this time shoving her tongue inside of him now turning it into a tongue battle .  
"Even though I am out of energy I can still take another round . How about you make a shadow clone Naruto and fill both of my holes with your delicious cum ." She said rolling them nosh she was on top with Naruto's dick still inside of her pussy with her ass standing high waiting to be filled up .  
Naruto didn't say anything and made a shadow clone appear naked behind Hinata with his dick erected and ready for the job . The clone spit a little bit on his hand and make his dick and her ass hole wet for himself to slid easier into her and so he did . With one big thrust he was inside her ass .  
Hinata was now being sandwiched between two Narutos as they bot started to thrust into her making her release big moans enough to be heard from their neighbors . To shut her up Naruto started to kiss her as the clone from behind reached and gropped her boobs into his hands tightning his grip on them almost tearing them from their place which caused some milk to come out of Hinata's nipples spraying Naruto below her with her milk . She couldn't take anymore from this pleasure and cummed hard tightning her walls in her pussy and ass making both Naruto and the clone cumm inside of her and fill her with cum .  
After cumming the clone poofed away in a cloud of smoke making the cum that was loaded inside her asshole flood down her tights and into the bed sheets .  
Being too tired from the fun Naruto didn't mind taking himself off from her and went to sleep in that position with her on top of him loud asleep from the tiring and pleasuring adventure . Just before Naruto went to sleep he pulled the covers on top of them and put Hinata to the sides but not taking himself out of her hugging her to keep her steady .

\- The end of chapter 7 -


	8. Training Continues and Gets Harder

am back with chapter 8 of the story progressing more and more with it .  
I still haven't decided who to put Himawari with in the story but I leave it up to you guys .  
This chapter will show the continue of the training that Bolt is having .  
Hope you enjoy it as much as I do writting it .

-Chapter 8 -

Hinata was the first to wake up in the morning feeling being filled on her stomach area as she then remembered what had happened last night and explained the reason of her fullness . She then saw that they hadn't moved while sleeping and Naruto was still inside of her with his erected dick reaching her womb and making sure that the cum would not come out of there . She was happy for last night and knew that she would be surely now pregnant since Naruto's cum had Kyuubi chakra in it and was more dense than other cums . She decided to go and take a bath and started slowly to get off of Naruto's arms around her as she took his shaft out of her making a puddle of cum stream from her pussy and into the floor she was now standing at creating a white circle of cum there .  
She then got a pair of underwear and a towel and headed to the bathroom that was on the bedroom they had . She put the under wear and towel on the side of the sink and went inside the bath tube starting the shower making water fall on her naked body and make it go downwards to the tube .  
She took the soap and started massaging her body humming a happy tune and not aware of Naruto that had entered the bathroom and was now entering the bath tube behind her .  
Naruto then put his arms around her sending one to her breasts and one into her pussy immediatly starting to finger her . Taken by surprise Hinata droped the soap she had in her hands causing it do go into her legs and make them trip backwards with Naruto on his back with her on top.  
"Naruto . Don't ever scare me like that ? You almost caused me a heart attack . " Hinata said turning around to face Naruto .  
"You can't say it entirely my fault since you were dazed off and I couldn't help it . I wasn't the number one prankster in the village for nothing . " He said kissing her on the lips later turning into a full make out session . After a couple of minutes of making out they needed air and decided to stop it and got up both of them , but it didn't end there .  
Naruto pushed Hinata into the wall of the bath tube putting her higher than him with her legs around him and her boobs at the same height of his face .  
"Tell me Hinata . Did you get enough of my cum last night or you need more to just be sure that you are pregnant ?" He said putting his head in the middle of her boobs shaking them side to side .  
"You know that I never can get enough from your cum even if I am fully filled . " She said sliding a little bit down the wall making her entry be in top of Naruto's dick head ready to enter . Naruto took the message and released her from his grip that was holding her up as she fell on his iron strong dick having him completely inside of her . This caused Hinata to have a climax but Naruto was able to stand longer without cumming this time as he got a grip of her big ass and started pounding into her with all the force he had almost cracking her pelvis as he entered more and more effort in it now making Hinata have several climaxes pulling his dick more and more inside of her making it now not only touch her womb entry but enter her womb where the cum from last night was standing .  
The tightness and sucking Hinata was giving Naruto from her womb was enough to send him over the edge and cum a massive load directly in her womb making her belly swollen a bit from being extremely filled with cum . Hinata taken too much of pounding caused her to temporaly pass out into his arms as her head slid behind his shoulders having a happy smile all over her face .  
"Now is for sure that we are expecting twins or more than that . " Said Naruto as he took himself out of her making now a river of cum slide down her legs . Naruto than sat down on the bath tube with his wife on his arms while the water kept flowing on them cleaning some of the cum from Hinata's legs and causing her to come back to her senses .  
"I really missed you go crazy like that on me baby . " Said Hinata making it known she was back awake . " You should do it more often you know that . "  
"I will don't worry . Now let's get up before our children come searching for us . " Said Naruto getting up followed by Hinata .  
They both got dressed consisting of Hinata being dressed like yesterday but today her hair was a pony tail and Naruto with his usual clothes . Hinata walked in front of Naruto swaying her hips more than usual making Naruto's eyes glue to her as he couldn't wait more and gave her big ass a big spank and grabbing her ass as he got next to her and walked downstairs with his hand at her ass .  
They got downstairs to see that Bolt and Himawari were there waiting for them fully clothed and with a growling stomach .

"What took you two so long ? I am dying for some food . " Said Bolt being a little bit tired from yesterday .

"Yes, I agree . I am hungry . " Said Himawari with a pout on her face .  
" Okay okay food will be ready in a minute don't worry . " Said Hinata as she went into the kitchen and prepared some Ramen packets she had bought to keep them for any occasions and put the water to boil to make it ready for them . After a minute the water was boiled and she put it in the packets that contained ramen and gave them to the family members as she took one for herself .  
After they ate the food Bolt and Naruto went straight for the backyard and with the other bag of rubber balloons with theirselfs as Hinata took Himawari with her and went to go shopping for the dinner .

\- With Naruto and Bolt -

"You have mastered the first step of the jutsu so now is time to move on with the second step but first demonstrate it to me once again the first step with the water balloon ." Naruto said as he gave him a water ballon .  
"Okay . If you say so . " Bolt said as he put the balloon on his right palm and concentrated chakra into it making it move and make noises until it blasted spraying water around his palm .  
"You have mastered the first step well as it seems . But now we have to move into other one which is with rubber balls and it takes much more effort to blow this up . To blow it up you need to make your chakra rotate in more than one way and you need to make the flow faster and more dense if you want to blow this up . Now watch this . " He said grabbing one ball from the bag and showing it to his son . He then put chakra on his palm making the ball vibrate on his hands with a lot of speed as it exploded making streams of air go everywere almost pushing Bolt behind .

"Wow that was awesome . " Was all that Bolt said as he grabbed one from the bag and tried it himself but to no avail as the ball vibrated but only got cracked at one side and did not explode .  
"Well it was a good effort but is not enough . You need more power into it because in this step all that matters is the power you put into it . " Said Naruto as he walked closer to his son . " Show me your palm . " He said.  
Bolt did as he was told and showed his his palm as it was grabbed from below from his father as he took out a marker with his other hand and painted a spiral line in the middle of his palm .  
"What is this ?" Asked Bolt surprised from it .  
"This is what helped me on training step 2 and what my sensei did to me . " He said as he put away the marker . " Concentrate your chakra and power on that exact point when you try to explode it .  
" Okay . I will do my best . " Said Bolt grabbing another one from them and doing as he was told but even though he put more chakra into this this time it still went not exploding only cracking into one side .  
" As I said this step is way more difficult than the first one so keep trying . " He said walking away from the back yard .  
"Where are you going dad ?" Asked Bolt .

"I told you what I had to so this is in your hands now . " He said getting inside the house disappearing from Bolt's sight .

"Okay let's do this . " Said Bolt as he grabbed another one and continued his training .

\- After 30 minutes -

Bolt was trying it over and over but still he couldn't do this . He continued trying it until a female figure came into his sight . It was his girlfriend Sarada . She was wearing a black tank top with fishnet shirt below but it still showed some of her boobs , A skirt that went just above her knees and normal ninja sandals . Bolt stopped what he was doing and went straight to greet his girlfriend and kissed her smack on the lips putting his arms around her deepening the kiss . Sarada too put her hands on his neck and pulled him towards her to get as much as she could from his sweet lips . After a good make out session they stopped for air and because Naruto was still in the house so they didn't want to get caught in action .  
" I really missed your lips Bolt . " Said Sarada looking at Bolt's blue eyes .  
"I missed you completely Sarada . What brought you here ?" He said giving her a peck on her lips .

" I just wanted to see how is your training is going and what were you doing . So how is the training going ? " Asked Sarada getting away from his arms standing before him .  
" Not too good . I have to make this rubber ball explode but I just can't seem to get through it . The water balloons were much more easier . " Said Bolt with a bit of disappointment in his voice not going unnoticed from Sarada .  
"Well , maybe all you need is a little bit of motivation . Let's make it like this , If you don't explode the next ball you won't get to do anything else expect kissing me from now on . " Said Sarada with a smile on her face . " If you want to have fun with me then do it and we will do it tonight but if you don't than forget it . "  
"You are joking right ? " Said Bolt with an unbeleaving exxpresion on his face .  
" Absolutely not . You want it you have to earn it . "  
"Than I better get to work . " Said Bolt as he grabbed one of balls and put in on the mark he had on his palm .  
He than put as much chakra as he could on his palm and started rotating it in every possible way inside the ball making it vibrate more than he ever made it vibrate until it exploded sending Bolt flying away in the backyard until he was stopped by his father who had teleported there in time to stop him from hitting a tree . He then helped his son get up extending his right hand to him as Bolt gladly accepted and got to his feet .  
"Well done son . You did it . You did the second step of the jutsu and tomorrow we will continue with the final step . "  
" Bolt , Look at you hand . It is damaged . "  
It caused both Naruto and Bolt to look at Bolt's right hand to see it being burned from the big amount of chakra and had some cuts on it from the air streams that were released from the ball .  
"Here let me help you . " Said Sarada as she made a few handsigns which caused her hand to glow green and she put it over Bolt's damaged hand causing it to recover little by little .  
"You are free for today Bolt . Go have fun with your friend and relax for today . We will continue our training later . " Said Naruto leaving the two of them alone going back inside the house .  
"So will you keep your promise now Sarada . " Said Bolt looking at her with serious look .  
"Of course . We will both benefit from it right . " Said Sarada finishing healing his hand and stopping her jutsu .  
" Expect that what do you want to do today ? " Asked Bolt .  
"Well We haven't eaten lunch yet so let's get fully charged for tonight don't you think ." Said Sarada giving Bolt a kiss on the lips .  
"Well a few of Ichiraku's Ramen are always a good way to put me into good shape in a short time . " Said Bolt admitting he loved Ramen .

" Let's go then . " Said Sarada grabbing his hand and walking out of the back yard from the back entrance .  
They continued walking hand to hand across the village until they reached their destination and sat down into chair . They took their orders and started eating consisting of Bolt eating 8 bowl and Sarada one and a half . Bolt than payed the bill and started walking away with Sarada to the Hokage mountain on top of the hokage faces. They reached there and sat there watching towards the village.  
"Well now I am stuffed completely . Where do you want to do it Sarada because we can't do it in my house since now mother and sister have returned home and we can't make wierd noises . "  
"Same at my house . Mother and Father are there too and we can't do it there . Plus we can't go to any motel since we are well known in the village and our families would immedlatly get alerted for it.

" Well we can do it here in the bushes since nobody is here and nobody can see us . " Said Bolt .  
"We did it in our mission for the first time so we are used to natural ambients . And since I cannot wait anymore for it we might as well as do it now . " Said Sarada getting up and walking towards the bushes behind them followed by Bolt .

Bolt then went and grabbed her on a french kiss slowly laying down on the grass with him on top . He didn't wait long and put his hands below her tank top sending his hands up to her boobs grabbing them strongly wanting to feel their softness making Sarada release moans in the kiss . He then grabbed the hem of her tank top and her fishnet shirt together pulling them upwards stopping them before taking them of her arms blocking her arms there making her unable to do anything but be in his disposal and she liked it when she was submissive . He then went forward and took one of her nipples in his mouth sucking hard on it making it more erect than it was then going to the other one and giving it the same treatment as he then grabbed both oh her boobs putting them together in the middle for him to have better access to both of her nipples at the same time as he sucked at both of them hard pinching them with his teeth sending pleasure to Sarada who was now moaning and squirming down Bolt being in need of release only from the pleasure he was giving at her boobs . Bolt knowing she was close from her movements he stopped sucking on her nipples earning a grunt from Sarada .  
Not wanting to make her more unhappy he went downwards and to her skirt and pulled it up revealing her black panties with a wet patch in them . Pushing them to the side he revealed her pussy lips that were wet and soaked in juices . It looked tasty in the eyes of Bolt and he went straight to it licking it's inner lips tasting her juices more and more as he then inserted 2 fingers inside of her pumping into her making more and more juices flood from her pussy .  
Not being able to wait any longer he pushed down his pants and boxers revealing his 9 inch fully erected dick as he put his dick inside her pussy making Sarada scream from the pleasure . He than pulled back and slammed back inside of her hitting her G spot making stars appear in the eyes of Sarada as she cummed clamping her walls around Bolt's dick making him unable to move and cum too from the preasure she was giving him shooting ropes of cum into her awaiting womb filling her up . Feeling tired from all the day events and the sex with Sarada Bolt collapsed on top of Sarada still with his dick inside of her .  
Sarada being the first to come into conciness she slid away from Bolt making his dick get out of her and make the cum stream down her thighs and onto the grass . Bolt than followed her getting into senses and getting up with his dick still erect .  
"Looks like you still can go another round or two . " Said Sarada pointing at his high standing shaft .  
"I can never not be excited when I have you near me . Wanna go another round ?"  
"Well I didn't get to drink from your delicious cum yet today so I need my favorite drink down my throat now . " Said Sarada getting to her knees and taking his shaft inside her mouth sucking hard at it while she swirled her tongue around his dick in her mouth . Not taking long Bolt being tired couldn't hold it inside of him anymore and cummed for the second time today inside her mouth .  
Sarada being happy that she was going to have her favorite drink tried to swallow all of it not wanting to waste any of it and she succeded in it . She drank all of it and sucked on his dick more to be sure she wouldn't leave any of it inside his dick .  
Bolt after cumming couldn't stand anymore in his feet and fell down on his butt sitting on the grass .  
"Now I am fully pleased . We can go home now if you want . " Said Sarada putting down her skirt and wearing her fishnet shirt with her tank top .

"Yea let's go . I am dead tired . I can't wait for a good sleep when I go home . " Said Bolt getting up and pulling up his boxers with his pants .  
"Let's go . You get to walk me home today . " Said Sarada kissing Bolt in the lips and taking his hand starting to walk down the Hokage mountain .

\- End of Chapter 8 -


	9. CAUGHT!

HEY guess whose back  
The new chapter is here and I will continue to publish more and more now that I am back from the vacation .  
Sorry for the not publishing , The vacation went not planned and lasted longer than it should have but worry not .  
The new trailer of Boruto:Naruto the Movie is out check it .

continue with the suggestions and the support and I will not try to disappoint you .  
Peace . 

\- Chapter 9 -

Bolt and Sarada were walking hand to hand in Konoha streets towards Uchiha estate to walk Sarada home since it was her request . While walking they would get looks and whispers from the civilians , some saying that they were made for each other and others saying that she is with him just because he is the son of Hokage . They ignored the people's comments and continued walking as Bolt gave Sarada a kiss on her head shutting others up .  
"Don't listen to them babe . They just don't know what love is and how it is to love ." Said Bolt pulling her closer to himself .  
"I don't care what they say as long as I am with you , and as long as your "miniature" belongs to me." Said Sarada with a wink and kissed him on the lips .

They continued walking until Uchiha estate came into their vision . They stopped there at the front gate .  
"Looks like we are here . " Said Bolt releasing Sarada's hand .  
"Yeah . Thanks for walking me here . It was a wonderful day ." Said Sarada with a smile on her face .  
"Well I think I have to go too . My parents will be worried since it is turning night ." Said Bolt kissing her on the lips and turning around to walk home .  
"Wait . " Said Sarada .  
"Huh . What is it ? " Said Bolt turning around only to find Sarada launch herself at him lip locking immediatly with him . Bolt responded immediatly to her shoving her towards an alley next to her house and started to make out with her .  
Not wasting time Bolt pinned her to the wall and shoved his tongue licking her lips asking her for entry which she didn't have even to be asked as she opened her mouth battling tongues with him .  
He then lifted her up a little bit making her boobs be at his face level as she wrapped her legs around his waist making her hold still to the place that she was . Bolt lifted up her t-shirt and bra making her nipples stand right into his mouth as he licked her left one sending shivers up her spine . Not wanting to torture her more he took the left nipple into his mouth sucking hard on it making Sarada moan hard from it . He then sent his hands down to her ass as he squeezed it and pulled down her soaked panties away from the drenched pussy . Not being able to bear his tightened pants on him anymore he lowered them with his boxers to his ankles allowing his iron hard dick stand tall at the entrance of Sarada brushing it's tip at her outer lips .  
"Put it in Bolt . I want it now . FUCK ME .. FUCK ME HARD WITH YOUR DICK . " Pleaded Sarada lowering herself on his dick .  
"If you say so , then .. " Said Bolt as he pushed hard upwards filling her with one push and hitting her womb entrance making Sarada see stars . But Bolt wanted more . He wanted to enter her womb .  
He went even closer with her as he started pounding hard on her trying to penetrate that entrance as he pulled all the way out and slammed back into her almost pushing through it . He started repeating it again and again with more speed and power into it as Sarada opened her legs wider around his waist to give him better space for him to go deeper . After a few more minutes of fucking Sarada with brute force Bolt gave her one big thrust with bigger force than he ever had as he penetrated her womb entrance pushing his tip of the dick inside her womb . The feeling of her womb being opened and having something onto it send Sarada to her limit as cummed yet the hardest cum she ever had and blocked his dick inside of her clamping her walls around his dick and her womb sucking hard on him like a vacuum cleaner .  
This was too much for Bolt as he came into her awaiting womb shooting ropes of cum inside of her painting her womb white and filling it making her belly swollen a bit from intense amount of cum .

Loosing his power Bolt leaned forward and pushed his body onto Sarada's while putting his hands onto the wall for balance .  
"Well that was fun . " Said Sarada as she regained her senses .

"Indeed . It was a pleasuring and tiring fun . " Said Bolt as he kissed her on the lips turning it later into a war of tongues .

While the couple was enjoying their intimate moment , They didn't recognize that one was watching them the entire time and truth be told the show reminded him of his early ages . After he saw that the couple were done with the main course he decided to make his presence known as he walked towards the couple .

"Ahhemmmm." He cleared his throat gaining the attention of the two lovers who stopped in their tracks and looked at the person at their side . The two of them had different looks on their faces . Sarada had the look of surprise combined with scared as Bolt was freaking out and had horror all over his face . The person on their side was none other than

Sasuke Uchiha .

"DAD " " UNCLE SASUKE " Both said in unison as they seperated from each other and tried to get their clothes in their places as fast as they could .  
"What are you two doing here ?" Asked Sasuke with a calm voice as he looked at both of them who now had their clothes straight and in their places .  
"W-well Dad , I think you know what it is that we were doing , don't you ?"Said Sarada who suprisingly was smiling .

"I know what it is . How do you think I made you . I am asking what are you doing having sex in a place where you could easily have been seen by somebody else and you would have gotten in real trouble . "Said Sasuke changing the tone a little bit to more serious .  
"Well Uncle Sasuke , it seems like we have a thing for doing it in public places . The first time we did it was in a mission , so we are like used to doing it in public and not getting caught . " Said Bolt scratching the back of his head while smiling nervously .  
By this statement Bolt made Sasuke was taken in surprise . He couldn't beleave that . The innocent and smart daughter that he thought he had liked doing it on public , and more added to it she had her first time on a mission . "Well did you at least use protection while you did it ?" Asked Sasuke as he just saw Bolt cum inside her womb and her belly was still swollen but was going away as cum was going down Sarada's thighs .  
"Nope . But we did not do it in my risk days so the probability of me getting pregnant is quite low . " Said Sarada . This made Sasuke sigh of relief since at least they knew when to do it and when not .  
"Both of you , Inside home . NOW . " Said Sasuke as he walked forward them being followed immideatly after as they entered the house to find Sakura in the kitchen cooking dinner .

"Hey Sakura , Look who I saw screwing at a public place and who are happy about it . " Said Sasuke as he sat on the dinning table . "Why are you two just standing there , sit down . Aren't you hungry ? " Said Sasuke motioning to the chairs in front of him . Looking at each other confused Bolt and Sarada sat next to each other at the table across from Sasuke .  
After a minute or two Sakura put in front of them different dinner dishes as she put in front of Sasuke too and for herself as she sat next to Sasuke . " If you were doing it than you will need food to regenerate your strenght since I beliave was a hard screwing since Sarada is painting our floor and chairs white . " Said Sakura with a wink a both of them which made them blush and lower their heads to hide their blush .  
"It seems Sakura that our daughter has taken more from you than I thought . You too used to like doing it in public places and If I am correct our first time was on a mission too . " Said Sasuke making Sarada and Bolt choke slightly on their food . Sakura only giggled as she understood that it meant that these two had done it on mission two as she continued giggling at the choking scene in front of her . After some long sips of water the two of them managed to get to normal .  
"Say what . You did it on mission for the first time too ? " Said Bolt taken back by surprise .  
" Yes our first time was on mission and we were on a same mission with your parents . IT was loads of fun and mission only made it more exciting . " Said Sakura with nostalgy on her face .  
"Now I guess it makes us even expect we haven started anything in our first time in different from you . " Said Sarada . "And it seems that you are in approval of our relationship since you opened up with us about your first time . I guess it runs in the family having sex in public places . Espacially when doing it for the first time . " Said Sarada finishing her plate of food .  
"WE approve of it but you have to ask Bolt's family too . And you have to be careful when you do it other times in public since it can be somebody else from me to catch you other times . " Said Sasuke.  
"Well then It is getting late and my parents should be dead worried about me . I need to go . Thank you for the food and approval . " Said Bolt as he got up from the table bowing at them .  
" No problem Bolt . Say hi to your parents from me . " Said Sakura .  
He then kissed Sarada on the lips and left the house jumping from roof to roof to reach his house .  
"Tell me Sarada . How far have you gone with it . " Asked Sakura as she picked up the plates and and put them in the sink starting the water to wash them .  
"Let's just say than I am completely filled by him . And I need a shower so good night for today . " Said Sarada waving at them and going up stairs to her room to get clothes for the bath .  
Sasuke and Sakura meanwhile were downstairs both with their mouths open wide . Her daughter not only had lost virginity without them knowing but she also had anal which brought memories to Sakura when she went to pick up Sarada from Naruto's house . She now remeberer that she knew this all the time but had put it away in her mind and had forgotten about it .  
" Oh now I remember . A few days ago She told me that she was on her period . Later we met Naruto and he told us that Bolt was out of chakra and exhausted so she went to help him and then she had anal since she was on period. When I went to get her she was dripping from her asshole cum . " Sakura told Sasuke . " If I remember correct it was the day before you got back . " She finished her telling which caused Sasuke to be more and more surprised .  
"Sakura . " Said Sasuke .

"Yess . What is it . " Said Sakura .  
" Now that I have been thinking we never had a family bath together all of us . What do you think of joining Sarada . " He said getting up from his chair and walking towards his wife .  
" I have thought about it too . To do a family bath when you came home . Come on let's go . " Said Sakura putting away her apron .  
"Let's go then . " Said Sasuke walking parallel with his wife as he gave her ass cheeks a spank making her bounce in pleasure .

\- With Sarada in bathroom -

She was still horny from the sex she had with Bolt as she just entered the bathroom and rushed into the tube hoping in and turning the hot water on as it just aroused her more . She took one of the shampo cylinder and inserted it inside of her making her moan . She then sped up the thrusts of her cylinder which reminded her of Bolt's dick pumping hard into her . She then reached and send her left hand behind of her and started inserting 2 fingers inside her ass hole spreading it . Having too much pleasure and being close to cumming she inserted the whole shammpo cylinder inside of her pussy hitting the womb entrance and sending her over the edge squirting all over the tube as water of shower continued comming down on her .  
Just when she came down from her climax bliss the bathroom door opened to reveal her parents both naked standing at the door way with her father's dick on the stage .

" Well Well Well Somebody got caught 2 times today and seems she hasn't had enough . " Said Sasuke playing a little with his daughter .  
"My daughter seems to just not get enough out of Bolt's dick now doesn't she ?" Said Sakura going closer to her daughter.  
"Mom Dad What are you doing here ?This is a private place . You can't just come in . " Said Sarada hiding herself under the water and with her hands but to no avail .  
"If you wanted us out you would have closed the door . Beside we now with your father back are able to have a family bath like you always wanted when you were little . " Said Sakura getting into the tube which was a big square one that would fit to 4-5 people inside .  
"Well I wanted it when I was 5 till 7 years old and I was a child . I didn't know what intimicy was and what puberty was . " Sarada protected herself .  
" Well it isn't like we haven't seen you naked or something . I saw you two times once with Bolt and now in bathroom so don't be so shy . Where did the self confident Sarada go who talked not being shy about you and Bolt earlier . " Said Sasuke as he too got Sakura and started massaging and washing her back in the shower .  
"Since you entered here then why not . Mom let me wash your front while Dad washes your back . " Said Sarada with a smirk on her .  
She then went and started to massage her shoulders moving down to her DD cup breasts groping them a little then going down her stomach and putting her hand over her pussy sliding 2 fingers inside of her making her moan . Hearing her mother moan she inserted another finger and started pumping into her making her moans become bigger and bigger as Sasuke reached from behind and started to play with her nipples as Sakura turned her head and kissed Sasuke emerging into a passionate kiss . Sarada then with her other hand send it at Sakura's back entrance as she started finger fucking her ass while she put her mouth at her mother's clit and started sucking hard on her making her mother reach her edge and spray her on the face with her juices . Weakened from her huge climax Sakura collapsed in her husband's arms as Sasuke put her to the side and went for his daughter with his dick now fully erected standing 13 inches tall from the show he just saw .  
Wanting it inside of her Sarada leaned on her back and spread her legs wide along with her pussy lips calling for her father to come get her . Gladly accepting her call Sasuke turned off the water as he leaned on his back and called Sarada to come on top of him and she did so climbing on top of her father's dick and with one move taking it all inside of her all the way to the womb . She couldn't hold inside of her a huge moan which shook the house as she started to bounce on top of Sasuke everytime hitting her special place sending her to mini orgasms .  
Just them Sakura came back to the land of living as she jumped on top of Sasuke's face making Sasuke start to eat her pussy up as she went and kissed her daughter going on a tongue battle with her as she massaged her daughter's boobs pinching her nipples with her index and thumb.  
Having the tightness of Sarada's pussy on his dick Sasuke couldn't hold much longer as he wanted to all of them reach the climax and he shoved 4 fingers inside of Sakura knowing her G-spot and reaching it . Hearing moans get more and more intense from her he started to rub that spot and send her to her second climax this day while he cummed into his daughter's pussy hard . Feeling Her father's cum rush into her pussy was all it took to send her over the edge and suck her father's dick inside of her .  
Getting off of her father she leaned on her back panting as cum started comming out of her pussy .  
Seeing her husband's cum Sakura went over and started licking and eating it out of Sarada's pussy making Sarada moan under her mother's lickings as her mother continued doing it more and more with her ass up in the air . Seeing Sakura's ass up Sasuke got up and positioned himself at her pussy shoving his dick inside of her catching her in surprise making her bite hard Sarada's clit making her cum and spray her on the face at the sudden action .  
"Sarada Did I hurt you ? " Asked Sakura in concern .  
" No Mom in fact it only gave me more pleasure . Keep doing it . " Pleaded Sarada as she pushed her hips towards her mother's face .  
Sasuke on the other hand started his thrusts as he was in doggy style fucking his bitch under him with all of his force as he pushed hard into her hitting her womb every time and kept doing it while he reached forward and groped her Boobs hard almost tearing them from their slot as he cummed hard into her pussy making her cum too and bit hard into Sarada's clit creating a chain of climaxes .  
Both women collapsed on top of each other with their boobs smashing together as Sasuke went to their side and didn't bother to go to bedroom to sleep as he put some towels on top of them and driffted to sleep .

\- With Bolt -

Bolt had just reached his house when he started hearing moans come from inside . He went to the living room to see his family having group sex as his father was fucking his mother and his sister was fingering herself at the sight .  
It seemed to him that today was a day when everybody would get caught . Not wanting to stop his parents and not wanting to leave his sister in mastrubation mode He stripped out of his clothes and went in front of Himawari .  
Having a sudden dick appear in front of her Himawari looked up to see the owner of it . It was her brother Bolt .  
"Want to just look and mastrubate or want to have real thing ?" Was all Bolt said .  
Himawari didn't even answer as she took his dick in her mouth immediately sucking hard on him making him fully erect and wet ready to enter her . Bolt sat on the couch and put Himawari on top of him making her face him as she positioned herself on top of his dick and slid it all inside of her . Just after a second she started going up and down his shaft while Bolt took her boobs and groped them while he sucked on her left nipple hard making it hard and erect and doing the same treatment to the other one .  
All of this didn't go unnoticed from their parents as both Naruto and Hinata looked at them as they were in the same position as them .  
"At least Himawari is not mastrubating and his having herself filled even though I was going to do her after you . " Said Naruto as he went back to sucking her nipples both of them at the same time .  
"We can switch places after we are done here . " Said Hinata as she continued her movements on his dick as she felt his shaft twitch from time to time which meant he was getting close as she sped up and started to enforce her inner walls sucking him more and more inside of her . This was getting Naruto close , REALLY close .  
On the other side Bolt was biting both of Himawari's nipples at the same time and held them in place in his mouth as he send his hand's at her ass and squeezed it hard making her hips move faster and harder with his hands as he started synching with her movements and going deeper inside of her .  
Himawari was in heaven right now as she was loosing power on her legs as she rolled herself and now Bolt was on top of her thrusting downwards as she sent her hand's on his back leaving scratches with her nails from the great pleasure . She was on her edge and Bolt knew it as he pulled almost all out and slammed hard into her making her cum around his dick holding him inside of her as Bolt came following her spraying her insides with his cum .  
Not long following Bolt and Himawari's climax Naruto cummed inside of Hinata filling her insides as she came too releasing juices and tightning her walls on him also releasing a few squirts from her clit.  
After that Hinata got off from him as she made her way to Bolt and got him away from Himawari as Naruto went to replace him . Taking Bolt with herself she went to the couch she just had sex with Naruto and got on her all fours pointing her ass at his still erected dick . Bolt didn't wait for any words as he inserted his dick inside her as and started to thrust into his mother with power making her boobs jiggle forward and backwards like to giant bells . Naruto took Himawari and turned her with her stomach on the couch as he got on top of her and inserted his dick inside as Himawari screamed in pleasure having her father's dick back again inside of her . Both of the women were being thrusted hard by both men as they approached their climaxes and came making their asshole tighten and make the men cum too and fill their asses with cum . All four of them just laid on the couches that they were and drifted to sleep .

-End of chapter 9 -

Chapter 9 is over

Next one will come after a few days .

See you on the next one

byyeee

peace out


	10. Beach Time

Chapter 10 is here . We hit a ten chapter milestone together .  
If you don't know i have a second story .  
Read it you may like it and if you do hit the favorite and follow button to stay in tune with the updates .

Love you all for the support .

\- Chapter 10-

Hinata woke up to find herself laid in living room couch with her son on top of her . She moved a little to get up to find that Bolt's dick was still inside her ass from last night . She smiled as last night's events came to her memory as she looked at the other side of the room to see her husband with their daughter on top of him facing her father as she was sleeping with her head on his chest . She was about to get up when she felt a hand come and grope her left boob as she looked to see her son awake .

"Morning mom . Had fun last night didn't we ? " Bolt said as he began to play with her nipples and felt himself getting an erection inside his mother's ass .  
"We did but it seems that you didn't have enough . " She said as she pushed her ass toward her son making him go deeper inside her as she let out a moan .  
"I can never get enough from you mom." Bolt said as he kissed her on the lips and started thrusting inside her ass making her moan loud enough waking up Naruto and Himawari on the other side of the room . Himawari got awake finding herself on top of her father as he then opened his eyes to look at his daughter .  
"Morning Dad . " She said kissing him on the lips .  
"Morning my beautiful babe . " Said Naruto breaking the kiss then continuing it again which turned into a full make out session . Then they broke up to see the rest of their family having doggy style sex as Bolt was drilling his mother from behind .  
"Do you want what they are doing ? " Asked Naruto his daughter if she wanted a replay from last night .

"No , I had enough and I am going to take a shower to clean up . " She said kissing her father in the lips then getting up to go to the bathroom . After he saw his daughter get inside the bathroom he heard aloud grunt coming from his son as he saw Hinata squirting on the couch as Bolt came inside his mother's ass painting her inner walls white .

After that Hinata got off from Bolt as she sat up a little making cum flood from her ass hole and into the couch making a pool of cum in there . Not wanting to let it there and dry she got to her knees and licked away the cum from the couch as she swallowed it all down her throat .

"That was fun." Said Hinata as she got up from the couch . " What are our plans for today or are we gonna keep screwing all day . " Said Hinata looking at her husband .  
"Don't know anything of what to do . " Said Naruto as he scratched his chin thinking of anything they could do . "I know what .We can go to beach today together with Sasuke's family and have fun . You remember the beach we went at our hooneymoon Hinata ?" Said Naruto as he came with a good idea .  
"Of course I do . We had a lot of fun there and had really good time at the beach . Sure we can go there . " Said Hinata as she remembered the place when she had passed the best month of her life with her husband .

"Then it is settled . I will send on of my toads to tell Sasuke of our plan and we can get ready immediately . " Said Naruto summoning one of his small toads that he used for messages .  
"Ok . I will go and find some swimming suit for me and Himawari as well as some trunks for you boys. " Said Hinata walking up the stairs to her bedroom to find the right ones . Just then Himawari got out of bathroom downstairs and got the news from her dad as she rushed upstairs to her mom to get ready .

Hinata seeing herself and Himawari naked releazed that her bush at her pussy had become untrimmed for some time and Himawari had some hair there too . Wanting to not show any hair at beach she took a gillete and took her daughter from her hand and rushed towards the bathroom to get shaved and get sexier .  
Hinata then sat her daughter at the edge of the bath tube as she put some shaving lotion on her daughter's pubic hair making it all white as she then started taking out the hair from there leaving Himawari in a shining pussy as she then kissed her daughter's pussy loving how perfect it looked shaved . She then put lotion for herself and gave the gillete at Himawari saying that she had to do it now for her as Himawari started taking out her mother's pubic hair making her pussy bald and shine as he clit showed more now . They finished shaving as they both got to Hinata's room to decide which bathing suits to wear . Later they decided that Hinata would wear a lavender color top that got tied behind her neck and back with a matching bottoms which were kinda tight and would get between her ass cheeks sometime . Himawari wore a black strapless top with a thong like black bottoms which stuck to her ass showing it perfectly out .

After getting ready Hinata chose orange swimming trucks for Naruto and red and black ones for Bolt . She gave them to the boys who just wore them since they were naked already and waited for their father's toad to come back to tell them the respond from Sasuke . Hinata and Himawari wore on top some light seethrough summer dresses as Bolt and Naruto just wore some simple T-shirts .

\- With Uchiha family -

Sasuke got up to find himself on the bottom of two beautiful women who both had their hands on his cock . He smiled as he sent his hands to both women's asses and groped them earning a moan from both of them who on instincs hardened their grip on his dick as they woke up to see themselfes still on the bath tube where they driffted of to sleep from last night . Then they realized that they had their hands on Sasuke's dick which seemed to get alive more and more as it became erect and stood tall as an flag pole . Mother and daughter seemed to get both the same idea as they slid down to where they faced his erection and both started stroking him gaining moans from Sasuke as then they started licking his dick from the base to the tip of it until Sarada took the head of his dick inside her mouth and started going lower while swirling her tongue on his dick . Sakura didn't just stay there as she got lower and started giving his balls special treatment as she took them on her palm fondling them until she took both of them in her mouth sucking hard on them hearing a grunt from Sasuke as he unloaded on his daughter's mouth from the preassure and pleasure he was having . Sarada doing her best to swallow it all but she couldn't take it anymore as she took his dick out making strings of cum land on her face and boobs . Sarada licked what was near her mouth as she then with her second finger started collecting from her face as she licked her finger clean not swallowing it yet. Wanting the taste of it in her mouth too Sakura started cleaning her daughter's boobs by licking them as she held the cum in her mouth then went and kissed her daughter having a full tongue fight as they took the cum from each other's mouth until they broke the kiss and swallowed what they had in their mouths .

They got up from the bath tube going to their rooms to get dressed until a frog popped inside their house getting noticed by Sasuke and Sakura as Naruto's frogs .

"Sasuke I have a message from Naruto . He wants you to get ready and come to his house to go to beach and spend the day there . He expects reply from me so what is your answer . " Said the toad as he looked at the naked family in front of him .  
Sasuke looked at his family only to recieve a nod from the two of them as he turned around to the toad and said . "Tell Naruto that we will be there at half an hour from now until we get ready . " . The toad only nodded as he poofed away leaving them there to get ready .

Sakura took Sarada with herself and did the same procedure as Hinata did with her daughter as they shaved each others pussy as they then got and picked up some swimming suits as Sakura picked up a strapless pink bra with matching bottoms and Sarada had red tied up bra with tight panties as then they put summer dresses on top and got downstairs to give Sasuke his Black swimming trunks and took a bag with three towels as they made a teleportation jutsu and teleported in front of Uzumaki residence .

They knocked on the door as they waited for them to open it when they saw Bolt open the door and welcome them inside . They met up with the rest of uzumaki family as they too had a bag with four towels in them for each one .

"So how are we getting to the beach Naruto ." Said Sasuke .  
"You so early forgot my thunder god flying jutsu that allows me to teleport to a place where i have put a seal . It just happened that I put one when I was there a long time ago with Hinata for honeymoon . I can teleport everybody there . " Said Naruto getting ready for the jutsu , " Now everybody touch me ." Said Naruto as all did what he said and in a split second found themselfes at the beach which seemed empty and it was perfect for them to have fun there .

They all put they towels on the ground as they sat there looking at the sea waves until Naruto sent Bolt to a near kiosk where they sold cold drinks . While Bolt was going to buy drinks Sasuke and Naruto took their daughters in the sea since Hinata and Sakura wanted to tan under the sun shines .

\- With Bolt -

Bolt was returning with a plastic bag full of sodas and other drinks as he walked to where they set their towels only to find his mother and Sakura standing there naked as they wanted to get a perfect tan and wanted no place untouched by the sunshines . They were laying on their back with they eyes closed until they heard footsteps and opened their eyes to see that it was none other than Bolt .

"I am back with the drinks ." Told Bolt as he put the bag on the sand as both Hinata and Sakura got up to get one since they got thirsty standing at the sun without and shadow on them . His eyes got glued on Sakura's body since he was seeing her naked for the first time and an erection started to create on his trunks which didn't go unnoticed by the women .  
"Somebody likes what he sees . " Said Sakura as she winked at Bolt making him blush a little . "Want to take a taste of it . " Said Sakura making Hinata smile .  
"Believe me Sakura If you want him to taste you then you should be ready because he tastes really hard. " Said Hinata as she turned to Sakura and winked at her . "Want to see why your daughter wants him so much ? " Said Hinata as she sent one hand to Sakura's pussy playing with her clit .  
"Mom . How do you know about me and Sarada . I havn't told you yet . " Said Bolt surprised that his mother knew about his girlfriend.

"Even a blind man would notice how you two acted near each other when you are together ." Said Hinata as she then invited Sakura to get on top of her in 69 position as Sakura sat on top of Hinata's face making her lick her pussy as she did the same with Hinata .  
"Come here Bolt . Take a taste of your to be mother in law pussy . " Said Hinata as she resumed on sucking on Sakura's clit when Bolt came to Sakura's pussy and started licking her insides while his mother continued sucking on her clit .

Sakura didn't just stand there as she inserted 3 fingers inside Hinata pumping inside her while sucking and pinching at her clit making Hinata join her in moans. Hinata moaned while sucking her clit sending vibrations on Sakura while Bolt continued his lickings as he inserted 2 fingers inside Sakura and started wandering on her inner walls until he found her g-spot making her moan hard as she came onto Bolt's awaiting face being followed by Hinata as she came to on Sakura's face .

Bolt watched as his 'mothers' came and were panting coming down from their high bliss . Wanting to get a relief for himself he took off his trunks revealing his standing tall erection as he positioned himself in Sakura's entrance poking her with his tip making her moan lightly until he shoved his entire shaft inside her earning a loud moan from Sakura as she felt herself get filled suddenly almost cumming right away . Bolt then started going in and out of her making her moans continue as Hinata who was below took his balls inside her mouth sucking at them making it harder for Bolt to hold back . Hinata was sucking on Bolt's balls when she felt two fingers enter her ass hole as her clit was getting bit by Sakura making her cum right away as she put more presure at Bolt's balls making him cum also inside Sakura's cunt filling her insides up as Sakura came making her walls tighten around Bolt's shaft milking him of every drop of his cum .

Feeling his cum stop flowing her pulled himself out of her pussy as Sakura got up from the 69 position as she got on top of Hinata facing her as their boobs were on top of each other and their pussies looked like they had merged into a big one . Looking at each others faces Hinata and Sakura started making out as they tasted each other in their mouths while they started massaging each others boobs playing with them . Seeing this scene got Bolt hard again as he got to where their pussies met and shoved his dick inside Hinata's pussy making her moan inside Sakura's mouth as Bolt them shoved 2 fingers inside Sakura making her moan too . He then started fucking his mother hard until he pulled out and shoved his length inside Sakura fucking her too while shifting from Hinata to Sakura and viseversa . Feeling himself get close to cumming he pulled out from Hinata and got in front of both of their faces as they understood what he meant and got on their knees while both stroking his dick with one hand as they put their other hands at his balls massaging them until Bolt came on their awaiting mouths as some strings landed on their boobs and face . Cleaning each other out they swallowed what they had collected and both kissed Bolt on each cheek as they sat down and continued with their sodas and started having a normal conversation while standing the three of them naked not even bothering to get dressed .

\- With the others in the water -

Wanting to mix things up a little Sasuke took Himawari on his arms and Naruto took Sarada on his . Both of them started to play with the girls boobs as they heard them moan they pushed the bra at the side of their boobs showing their erected nipples . Naruto started pinching Sarada's nipples as he then turned her around as she had her back leaned at him until Naruto put his hand inside Sarada's panties playing with her clit and putting 2 fingers inside of her making her moan as she turned her head towards him kissing him turning it in a make out session as then Naruto put his trunks to his knees as he put his arms behind her knees lifting her up until his dick was in her entrance as he lowered her on his shaft entering her fully as she moaned hard filling his dick hit some spots that Bolt couldn't . Holding her still Naruto started going in and out of her making her moan harder as she then looked at Himawari at her father to see that his father was doing the same thing Naruto did to her to Himawari as Himawari was in Sasuke's arms as he pounded hard on her cunt making her boobs bounce up and down . Sasuke and Naruto got closer to each other as they closed the gap between Himawari and Sarada as they started making out and playing with each other's boobs . Getting pounded for some time now Sarada felt herself close to the edge as she came sucking Naruto's dick inside of her hard making him cum too inside her awaiting pussy . On the other side it happened the same as Himawari came pulling Sasuke's trigger too as he came inside Himawari .

Coming down from their orgasmic high they put they clothes in order as they got out of the water and walking towards where they other family members were since the water had sent them some place away . They soon reached the other part and saw that the three of them were completely naked . Sarada got into Bolt's arms as they shared a kiss then laid down with Sarada on top of him .

After spending some more time sunbathing Sakura and Hinata took a swim at the sea , got dried and then teleported back to Naruto's house and decided to have dinned at that house for today as Hinata and Sakura worked together to get the food ready . They sat on the table together and enjoyed the food as then Sasuke Sakura and Sarada got home and the Uzumaki family went to sleep from the eventful day .

\- End of Chapter 10 -

This is the chapter for those who wanted Sasuke Himawari Naruto Sarada and Bolt Sakura Hinata pairing . More of them will come at the other chapters . Hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did you know the drill . Favorite Follow Review .

Next story updated will be the other story .

Make some Fan art of Mei and Menma and send it to me and you will be rewarded with a one shot story from Naruto series with pairings of your chossing


	11. Festivals !

AFTER A LONG LONG LOOOOOOONNNNNG TIME OF NOT WRITTING AND POSTING I AMMMMMMMMMMMMM BAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK . HELLLL TO THE FUCKING YEAHHHHHHHH .

Sorry really guys for not posting but life has been busy on me and the school *cough* hell *cough* has started and I am preety busy and didn't feel like writting . Finally found the motivation and here we are .

\- Chapter 11 -

\- 1 month TS -

While Naruto had his vacation with his family for a whole one month he continued doing the training of Bolt and now it was time for him to return to his office duties and get back to work and it would be a very busy time since the festivals of the anniversary of the fourth war ending had come and he had to work on his arangments for the festivs . While he was training Bolt , Bolt made some serious progress in his jutsus and training . He had learned : (Will just write it like a list with a little explaination and not gonna tell completely the story how he learned them or what )

-Fully mastered Rasengan .  
-Learned he had Lightning affinity chakra .  
-While training Lightning with Sasuke and Naruto he learned that he had a kekke genkai of not having normal blue lightning but yellow thunder .  
-Was able to master putting his thunder chakra into rasengan and making a new form of it .  
\- Learned the teleportation jutsu from his father and the seals for it learning that he was better in the seals department than his father .  
-Now he had his custom made daggers with the seal for teleportation on them which he ordered from Ten Ten and were not in normal shape of kunai .(Think of slade's sword at the beggining of Arrow series but in smaller size ) .  
-Since having smaller chakra deposits than his father and not enough to do all of his jutsus without running out of it , Naruto decided on putting Yin half of Kyuubi inside of Bolt giving him more chakra and stamina plus some bigger things too .

Naruto was really proud of his son and all his acommplishments that he had in suck a small time and even beat him in some aspects from now . Not having a complete Kyuubi inside of him was a little loss on his power but still he had a little chakra from all the other tailed beasts and that made it up for it .Now he made it back to the office finding a huge pile of papers on the side of his table ready to be signed and filled waiting there for him . He sighed as he sat down on his comfy chair and started working on them .

He was going through the pages until a knock was heard on his door .

"Come in ." He said as he put the paper he was working to the side and awaited for somebody to come inside . The door opened and Sasuke his friend came in .  
"Hi , Hope not intruding you or something ." Said Sasuke as he stood in front of Naruto .  
"Nahh , No Problem sit there . How can I help you ?" Said Naruto leaning against his chair .  
"You know that we talked about the Konoha Police being reinstated again in village when you finished your vacation and I am here to talk for it . I know you are busy since you just came back here but it is a case that needs desccussion . So what do you say ?" Said Sasuke getting comfy on his chair.  
"I allow it to happen but we will need a place for it to be stationed at and you will need troops . I will work on that as soon as I can . If you want to select the troops yourself it is Ok . " Said Naruto .  
"I trust you on that . You can bring from other clans if you want too . I know it is a uchina thing but this time I want other clans to be in it to . " Said Sasuke getting up and ready to leave . "If you have any missions for me just call for me ."  
"It's a no mission time since the festivals are comming . See you around then . " Said Naruto shaking Sasuke's hand as then Sasuke turned and left leaving him at the office alone to fight his way out of the paperwork .

\- Uzumaki Residence -

After she had readied her husband and sent him to work , Hinata had just taken a relaxing bath and was now drying herself with a towel . She was rubbing her towel around her body sucking the water of her body with it as she brought it to her belly rubbing it around there where it had began to swell just a little telling her that she was pregnant . It made her happy that she would have a child again after such a long time . She then went of and dried her hair off brushing them straight again . She went to her dresser and picked up something to wear . She took some normal black underwear and a pair of yoga pants with a tight T-shirt and wore them getting ready for her day as a housewife .

She went downstairs to find that her children had left the house , probably both of them training somewhere . Feeling bored with nothing to do she decided to go to Sakura and to go with her for Kimono shopping for festivals and their families all needed new ones . With that she took her hand bag and left the house . She was happy that her friend had finally had her family reunioned and together , she had simply been the happiest woman in Konoha for this past month .

She continued walking down the streets being greeted by lots of people since she was Hokage's wife and she simply smiled and replied their kindness to them . As she was walking she met Ino .

"Hi Hinata . Where are you going ?" Asked Ino as she went and hugged her long time friend .  
"I was going to get to Sakura then go shopping for Kimono since the festivals are comming . Wanna join ?" Said Hinata fully knowing the answer since Ino was known for her shopping and care she took for her good looking .  
"You even had to ask . Come on let's go get the Forehead . " Said Ino as she marched forward soon to be followed by Hinata who smiled at her friends antics . After a couple of minutes they arrived at a house which was known as Uchiha Residence . They rang the bell and soon the door opened with Sakura on the other side .

"Hi girls ." Said Sakura hugging each of them . "What brought you here ?"  
"The festivals are comming and I thought of buying new kimonos for our families . We havn't shopped together in a life time . " Said Hinata .  
"She is right , Forehead . Plus it will be fun . "  
"Okay okay just wait till I get my purse and I'll be back ." Said Sakura as she went inside to get her purse soon comming out with it and they went their road to the mall .

\- With Bolt -

Bolt was right now sitting legscrossed in the training field focusing on a jutsu to master it . He was trying to master the seal of teleportation and was trying to control it's movements with his chakra and atach it to his enemy in a silent way . He was doing prety good at it . Now he was able to move it at ground with a good amount of speed and without noise . After training enough with it he returned the seal to it's dagger and put it in his poach in case he needed it for later . Getting up from the ground he noticed that his legs were going numb from the time he had spent there and needed some movement . Feeling his stomach groan too he decided it was time for some meal . He took his way to his favorite ramen stand . Not wanting to wait any longer for his food he leaped across the training fields as he injected chakra on his feet making him go faster as he was in a couple of seconds in front of Ichiraku's ramen stand .

Sitting down he ordered 4 bowls of miso ramen as a start getting them shortly starting to get them down his throat and into his stomach like they were nothing . Finishing one of the four he moved to the other one then to the next one and so on ordering four others after them . Reaching his tenth bowl he felt like he got full and decided to get up . He left enough money plus some tips for the great food then left without a certain destination in his head roaming through the streets .

After some roaming he found himself into a tailors shop where from the window he could see his mother with Sakura and Ino looking over some materials . Getting curious he decided to go inside and see what they were going to buy . He got inside and got behind his mother and wanted to touch her ass but knowing that Ino shouldn't know about their secret he decided not . He just decided to say hi instead .

"Hi there ." Said Bolt making three of them to turn around at the familiar voice .  
"Oh Bolt . What's up ? What brought you here ?" Asked Hinata .  
"Finished my training and ate lunch so I had nothing to do . I was roaming around when I saw you three here and decided to see what you were going to buy . " Said Bolt looking at the material Hinata had at her hands .  
"Since you came here you might as well try this . It is meant for you . " Hinata gave him the material and pointed to the changing room . Obeying he went to the told destination and closed the curtain starting to change . He put off his normal attire and put on kimono he got from his mother . It was mainly black with yellow wrists and sides . It was his size and looked gorgeous on him . He got out of the changing room . Noticing he got out the women turned to look at him . Well it was so good at him that made Hinata and Sakura a little wet by just looking at him in Kimono .

"That's the perfect one and we are taking it . " Said Hinata ."Now go change back and let's pay it since we got the others for everyone else . "

"Okay . " Said Bolt as he got into the changing room again changing back to his normal attire . He got out handing the material back to his mother who took it to the cashier along with three others and paid them as Sakura and Ino paid each three of them for their family . After that they left the shop .

"Sakura , do you know where Sarada is ?" Asked Bolt .  
"I think she was gonna train with Sasuke today . You can find them at the training fields I guess ."  
"Okay . Bye then ." Said Bolt as he bolted away hoping on the rooftops .  
"They really grow up fast don't they ." Said Ino  
"They sure do ." Said Hinata .  
"How about some tea and dango before we go home ?" Suggested Sakura who was getting kinda hungry .  
"Sure I am up for some sweet things . What about you Ino ?"  
"Fuck diet havn't gotten some good dangos in time . " Said Ino as Hinata and Sakura giggled at her . After that they continued their road to the dango shop .

\- With Bolt -

Bolt reached training field number 26 as he saw Sarada was training with her father on new fire techniques of the Uchiha clan . Sarada was now performing the Fire Dragon Jutsu as she released a dragon of fire and launched it towards the trees burning them to crisp leaving only ashes there . After she was recovering from doing that she noticed the presence of Bolt coming from the side as she looked and saw her lover land on the training ground . When Sasuke saw Bolt he decided to leave the two of them alone and poofed away in a cloud of smoke leaving the grounds.

As Bolt closed in to her she launched himself at him wrapping her hands around his neck and locking her lips with his in a lover's kiss . Bolt wrapped his arms around her waist closing the distance between them even more making all of their body parts touch together . As they were in need in oxygen they decided to seperate .

"Hey , missed your lips." Said Bolt giving her another peck on her lips .  
"I missed you too . What's up ?" Said Sarada placing her head on his chest .  
"Finished training and a little shopping with mom so I decided to see what you were doing . Nice move that one you got there . "Said Bolt giving her a kiss on top of the head.  
"Thanks , My father told me that . " She said getting her head off his chest and looked him at the eyes.  
"I wanted to give you something . Turn around and move your hair a little please ." Said Bolt as he pulled something from his pocket as Sarada turned around trusting him .

He pulled out a leather cord necklace with pendant . The leather cord was wide and black leather and the cord was a great peace of silver work in shape of a triangle with detailed corners and a Kanji at the back of it . He tied it at the back of her neck and kissed the spot .

"You like it ?" Asked Bolt as he started kissing at her neck .  
"I love it . But you didn't have to ." She said turning the pedant around noticing the kanji on it . "What does that mean ? I don't recognize this kanji from anywhere ." She said .  
"It's my hirashin seal . Anytime you are in danger or need my help I will be there in an instant . I can't let anything happen to you , always remember that . " Said Bolt as he pulled her towards him now reaching higher with his kisses to her jaw .  
"You know I can protect myself right . But still thanks anyways . " She said turning around and kissing him on the lips . "How about we go to my house and I take a shower and I reward you for being so nice with a date . We havn't had one in ages ." Said Sarada as she tipped his nose with her finger on the centre .  
"Sounds great . It would be better if I joined you on that shower ." Said Bolt as he traveled his hands to her ass gropping her filling his hands good .  
"IF you did that then there would be no time for date ." She said as she gave him a last kiss and they started walking away from the training ground .

\- Timeskip 2 weeks .-

The day of festivals had arrived on Konoha and everybody was in good mood and some were in bad since some people had lost precious people on the war . The streets were decorated and the shops were all open and filled with people buying snacks as they walked around the streets all happy . All of the people were dressed in traditional kimono , some one colored , some mixed .

As of being Hokage Naruto took a speech in front of the village on the hokage tower and reminded the people that those who died didn't die for nothing and that the peace they have now is because of their sacriface . ( didnt make his saying the speech because I suck at deep emotional spechees .)

Hinata was walking with Naruto , Sasuke with Sakura and Bolt was walking with Sarada . Himawari was walking with some girls .

Bolt and Sarada were walking hand to hand on their kimonos as Bolt wore the one he bought , black with yellow sleeves and Sarada wore a light pink colored one . As they walked through the streets they bought snacks as Sarada bought a cotton candy and Bolt a small bag of candies . While walking they were feeding each other with their snacks . After walking for some time they were at the gaming site of the festivals which was full of gaming attractions . Wanting to try them out they walked to a darting stand .

"How much for a try ?" Asked Bolt the man on the stand .

"50 ryo the shot . Shoot 10 you win a big prize of your choosing .Wanna try ?" Said the man as Bolt paid 500 ryo for ten shots and started throwing darts . Being a ninja he didn't have much difficulty as everytime he threw it he popped a baloon . Throwing his last one he succesfully popped the last one on the board . Sarada started jumping up and down from the excitment and hugged him kissing him for the victory .

"Well done sir . Now choose your reward . " Said the man with a smile .  
"You choose Sarada ." Said Bolt as he kissed her on the cheek .  
"Ok. Let's see ... I want that one . " said Sarada pointing at a big pink tedy bear as the man reached for it and gave it to her .  
"Thank you very much sir . " Said Bolt as they continued walking further to the festivals . They played a few more games as they decided they spent enough money and went walking to the stair which led to the Hokage mountain where the Hokage faces were located .

As they reached the destination the paused for a moment and looked at the village . It was fall time and the place was turning brown from the leaves falling , plus the decorations made it even more beautiful . They sighed as they relaxed there looking at the view . As Sarada was lost looking at the view Bolt moved behind her and put his arms around her making her gasp from surprise as he started kissing and sucking on her shoulder while he roamed his hands on her body from on top of her kimono .

Feeling him suck and kiss her while touching her body was turning her on as she started moaning . She reached for his head as she pulled his head closer towards her wanting more of this . As she moved closer to him she sent her as right to his crotch feeling him as she started moving her ass up and down making her get erected little by little .  
"Bolt we cant do it here . Too much people are out today and anybody can come here . " She said realizing the place they were at . They were literally at the eyes of the whole village .  
"Good thing I got the solution ." Said Bolt as in a blink of an eye they disappeared with a yellow flash and teleported to Bolt's room .

He picked her up immediately as they arrived there and putting her on the bed as he got on top of her . He reached to her and kissed her as she opened her mouth big enough for his tongue to enter and he did so now having a tongue battle with her as he reached for the sash of her kimono at the back and untying it . He pulled away the sash at one side as he threw it at one side of the room and concentrated at her . He pushed her kimono to the sides as he saw that she didn't have any underwear on and her nipples were hard erected pointing out . She got up a little bit but enough to pull her sleeves away from her arms and throwing the kimono of now bare naked in front of Bolt . She did the same to Bolt what he did to her taking off his kimono and boxers off as his dick now hung out getting bigger and bigger from the excitment . She reached for his dick and took it in her hand as she started jerking him off while with the other hand she massaged her big balls .

After a while of jerking she launched forward and took his dick in her mouth first sucking at his dick head hard then moving down the shaft while she span her tongue around it while bobing her head up and down . Bolt was moaning right now as he did his best to hold himself from cumming . As Sarada saw that he was on edge of cumming decided to use a little trick she wanted to use . She sent fire chakra to her hand palms as she sent one of her hands to his balls massaging them with heat and the other to where she couldn't reach with her mouth jerking him with heated hands . That was all Bolt could take as he took a hold of her head holding her still as he came inside her mouth releasing ropes of cum straight down her throat . He soon finished cumming as he released her head from his grip and she got off his dick and opened her mouth showing all of the cum he had released in her mouth as she swallowed it down with a large gulping sound .

"I missed your taste in my mouth ." She said now showing a clean mouth as she had swallowed it all .  
Not waiting any longer Bolt pushed her to the bead as he started sucking at her nipples while he sent his hand down to her pussy lips massaging her folds and her clit . He continued sucking her nipples as he pushed 2 fingers inside her pussy earning squashing wet noises as he started fingerfucking her while moving his head lower and lower and kissing her all the way to her pussy as he opened her folds with his fingers and started licking her up and down while rubbing her clit with his thumbs making her squirm below him . Wanting to return the trick she did on him even though he enjoyed it he put some electricity chakra on his fingers as he sent his hands to her nipples and pinched them lightly twisting them and he slightly bit on her erected clit as she screamed her back to back orgasm off and sprayed his face with her liquids as she collapsed on his bed . She was panting hardly as she was trying to catch her breath . That small electricity discharge sent her into a double orgasm . She really didn't expect that to happen .

"I hope you are not done just yet because I am not . " Said Bolt as he saw Sarada come to senses as he lined his hard again dick to her entrance . With a swift move he went inside her as Sarada started moaning hard since her pussy had yet to recover from her earlier orgasm and was still sensetive . He started moving his hips more and more as he went forward and started kissing her while she wrapped her legs around his waist to not let go of him .

Bolt started grinding to her harder and faster going even further into her . Sarada was now on cloud 9 as she felt his big dick rub every place inside of her but feeling a little dominated she turned him around now on his back as she was now on top of him bouncing on his dick while Bolt took her boobs in his hands and was kneading and playing with them . Feeling himself near his climax Bolt released her breasts and gripped her hips as he started thrusting upwards hitting her womb entrance everytime making Sarada reach her climax too as she came for the third time tonight clamping her walls around Bolt's dick as he released his seed inside of her filling her up . After they both were done Sarada let herself fall at Bolt's hard yet comfortable chest as Bolt just pulled the covers over their bodies and wrapped his arms around his lover . Kissing her one last time on her lips they fell asleep .

\- End of chapter 11 -

Here it is guys after a long time and a lot of requests for me to post I give you guys the new chapter . I want to take this time and thank all of you for giving these series all of this support . I will try to writte as much as I can but I can't say when will the next chapter be posted because even I don't know . Until next time I want you all to be patient and bear with me .

Bye Bye for now guys love you all .


	12. Stepping Down

Everybody has asked me to update this story so here I am .

-Chapter 12 -

Months had passed and Hinata with Sakura had given birth . Hinata gave birth to two twins , a boy and a girl . The boy was named Minato as memory of The Fourth , he had yellow hair and pale lavender eyes as Hinata . As for the girl , she was surprisingly born with red hair , knowing that the Uzumaki clan had red hair they were happy about it . She had greenish with a hint of yellow eyes .

On the other hand , Sakura gave birth to a boy , which Sasuke wanted to name Itachi after his dead brother and Sakura agreed with him . He had the typical Uchiha black hair but he had green eyes after his mother .

Everyone was happy for the newborns . Having organised a party , everyone was invited there . Everybody brought gifts to the babies and they started eating and drinking festing . The day wore off and everybody left expect the Uchihas and Uzumakis and Konohamaru with his newly married wife Hanabi .

"So here come the sleepless nights." Said Naruto taking a sip from his sake cup.

"I guess so . But it will be fun." Said Hinata leaning on her husband .

"What's fun about changing diapers ?" Said Sasuke who too had Sakura on his arms.

"Do you think that's a job only for women ? You have responsibilities too." Said Sakura .

"Well at least I don't yet have those problems." Said Konohamaru laughing.

"But you'll have them shortly don't worry." Said Hanabi making everybody turn to her .

"What do you mean by that babe?" Asked Konohamaru not getting the hint.

Hanabi didn't say anything but just put her hand over her belly and started rubbing it . Looking from her hand to her face continuosly , Konohamaru finally got it , feeling light headed and passed out on the ground .

"Hanabi you are pregnant." Said Hinata jumping to hug her sister.

"I found out shortly before. Guess he couldn't handle the news ." Said Hamabi giggling as Sakura came too and hugged her .

"You are gonna be a mother now . How much has our little Hanabi grown." Said Sakura hugging her tightly.

"If he can't handle that news , he will probably die tomorrow when I give him another one." Said Naruto smirking.

"Oh and what is it?" Said Hinata curious.

"It's a secret and you'll find out tomorrow." Said Naruto .

"Ok then . Guess we'll have to wait." Said Hinata as she threw a glass of water on Konohamaru waking him up .

Slowly he came to senses as he remembered what had happened and rushed to his wife holding her up in the air and giving her unstoppable kisses. Finally putting her down , he grabbed her in his arms sitting down next to the others .

While the others where on the ground festing about the babies , on the roof were Bolt and Sarada . They were making out as Sarada was on top of him , her top taken off leaving her on her bra . Having his hands grope her ass , Bolt raised her up a little , giving her enough space to release his dick from his pants . Letting his erected dick stand up , Sarada pulles up a little her skirt and moved her panties to the side and lowered herself on his shaft , letting him enter her to the end of her vagina. Letting out a moan on his mouth , she started bouncing up and down on him , while still making out with him . Feeling the eyes of the others on them , he used his teleportation jutsu , sending them to his bedroom .

Landing on his bed , he took off all his clothes and hers , leaving them clad naked . With her still on top of him , with a smirk , he created 3 clones . One of them positioned himself on her ass , plunging inside of her as the 2 others stood at the sides of her head , one shoving his dick inside of her mouth while she grabbed the other one's dick with her hand and started stroking it .

Switching between one to the other , sucking their dicks in turns , she felt herself come close to her orgasm with her being double penetrated by 2 Bolts. Finally climaxing , she felt Bolt too climax as her ass and pussy were being filled by his cum . Soon after the two other clones cummed too , releasing their loads on her face and titts . Poofing away in a cloud of smoke , the clones disappeared as Sarada collapsed on top of him .

While they were going at it in his bedroom , the others had left outside as Naruto and Hinata got inside , going to the cribs where Minato and Kushina were sleeping peacefully .

"We did good on these ones." Said Naruto kissing Hinata .

"Not just these ones , Bolt and Himawari too ." Said Hinata turning around to face the babies .

"Then how about another one. " said Naruto putting his arms around her , with one of it reaching her pants and going under them meeting her pussy as with the other hand he grabbed her boob.

"Not yet . Only if you tell me that secret." Said Hinata grabbing his crotch over his pants .

"I Can't . It's a secret ." Said Naruto making Hinata pull off her hand and get away from him .

"Then no." She said with a wink getting undressed and going to bed .

Naruto just complied for the moment and got to the bed too .

-Tomorrow -

Nearly everyone had been called to Naruto's office along with their children . Naruto told them that he would make a huge announcement so they didn't want to miss it .

"So with everyone here , I decided to take a huge desicion. Konohamaru , please step forward." Said Naruto as Konohamaru did so along with Hanabi.

"Like it was my dream which I fulfilled , I know it was yours too . Even though I became the Hokage , you still didn't give up , doing your best and climbing the ranks to reach your dream . Now I called everyone here to witness you fulfill it ." Said Naruto taking off his hokage hat.

"All welcome , the 8th hokage of the hidden leaf , Konohamaru Sarutobi." Said Naruto putting the hat on top of Konohamaru's head.

Everyone on the office started clapping and cheering for Konohamaru as he was stunned to the place . Soon after it clicked in his head what happened as he hugged tightly Naruto . Feeling his shirt get wet , Naruto pushed him lightly away to see his eyes full of tears .

"You have made your grandfather and uncle proud. " said Naruto .

"Thank you Boss." Said Konohamaru as he felt arms around him to see his wife hug him .

"You finally did it . You are hokage." Said Hanabi her eyes wet from emotion .

"Was there any doubt."said Konohamaru happy while tightly hugging his wife .

"As my first order , you all have 1 week of free time to do what you want." Said Konohamaru making everybody laugh .

"As you order , our Leader." Said Naruto as they started leaving the office , leaving Konohamaru and Hanabi alone.

As everybody left , Himawari was a little behind from others . Walking slowly , she was stopped by a blonde guy . Looking at his face , she noticed it was Inojin .

"Hey Himawari . Can we talk for a bit?" Said Inojin.

"Sure . Go on." Said Himawari .

"Do you ... have free time for tomorrow night?" Said Inojin , blushing .

"Yes I am free. Why?" Said Himawari.

"Would you like to ... go out with me?" Said Inojin his face completely red .

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then." Said Himawari kissing him on the cheek and going away.

Inojin was stunned as his hand reached the cheek Himawari had kissed . A smile getting on his face , he started running out of the building and home from happiness.

-Uzumaki's house-

Hinata and Naruto reached the house alone as Bolt had gone out with Sarada and Himawari was out for a walk. Going to the babies room , they saw the babies sleeping as they jad left them . As they walked down the hall , Hinata asked Naruto .

"Why did you give up your Hokage position , Naruto? It was your dream." Said Hinata as they stopped midway.

"I missed the growth of my first two children while being hokage , I don't want to do it again. Now I can watch my children grow and I have much more time to spent with you." Said Naruto pulling Hinata close to her .

"So now that you know that secret, how about another baby or two?" Said Naruto .

"I guess it is fair enough." Said Hinata pulling him close to her and locking his lips with hers.

Pulling her up bridal style , Naruto got her to their room . Starting to undress , they soon got completely naked as Hinata climbed on top of Naruto , moving down his chest and abdomen , until she reached her dick. Giving it a few licks from the bottom to the top ,she got it fully erected . Seeing it in full glory , she started taking it in her mouth little by little , until she had it fully inside her mouth . Moving her head up and down , taking it down her throat , she got it rock hard and wet enough as she let it escape her mouth . Climbing up , she positioned herself on top of him , landing down taking it in all of it , making her scream in pleasure. Lowering her upper body to his face , making her boobs land on his face .

Moving her hips on his dick , Naruto on the other hand took one of her nipples on his mouth , sucking on it making breast milk come out . Sucking it in , made Hinata scream even more with pleasure as Naruto was drinking her milk.

"If you suck that hard , there will be no more milf for the twins Naruto." Said Hinata making Naruto stop.

"Can you blame me . You taste so good." Said Naruto kissing her making her taste her own milk.

"You see." Said Naruto as he continued kissing her.

Turning them around , Naruto was now on top . Grabbing a hold of her ass , he started thrusting even harder inside of her hitting her cervix . Seeing that Hinata was going crazy with this , he put on some of Kurama's chakra on his hips , making him move faster and go harder . This time he pushed through her cervix going inside of her womb. Feeling her womb pull him inside as a vacuum cleaner , he couldn't hold it anymore , unloading on her awaiting womb filling it to the brim.

Pulling out , he fell to the bed , breathing heavily along with her wife .

"I missed this for the last months." Said Naruto putting an arm around his wife.

"And maybe you will miss it again." Said Hinata. "With all that cum you unloaded inside my womb , there comes our fifth child." Finished Hinata breathing heavy.

"I wouldn't even mind." Said Naruto kissing her.

-9 months later -

9 more months passed , Hinata gave birth to a boy , Hanabi also gave birth but to a girl . Bolt had married Sarada and Sarada was pregnant now . Sakura was pregnant too on her 6 month . Himawari after a few dates , finally got together with Inojin . Konohamaru was now Hokage and everyone was happy as peace ruled over the ninja world .

-End of chapter 12 -

That was it . This is maybe the last chapter of this story that I will post unless I do a sequel to the story but only if you want it . It might have been an awful ending to the story but that is what came in my mind . I love you guys for the support you gave this story and for everything .

You can keep in touch with me through my other stories .

Until my next update to any of my stories ... SEE YA .


End file.
